Missing
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: On her birthday, Hermione is in for the shock of her life.
1. The Beginning

_17 years ago..._

_"Jane, do you hear something?" Alex asked placing the paper on the end table beside him. His wife looked up from her novel and shook her head. She had been reading Pride and Prejudice, oblivious to the fact that something was occuring outside her home. _

_"Do you?" she asked getting up. Jane Granger wasn't what you would consider beautiful, but she was exceptional. Her long, dark brown hair was up in a loose bun. Her hazel eyes watched her husband as he started to walk to the front door. Alex was a handsome fellow. His brown eyes were filled with joy and love constantly. His brown hair was slicked back with gel making him look like he should be in high school rather than in a dentist's office. She loved her husband unconditionally, yet she was saddened by the fact that she couldn't bear him a child. They both wanted a child desperately. Someone that they could love and raise...teach things that their parents taught them. Yet after months of trying, the doctor had told Jane that she was barren. Her heart had been broken with this news. Alex kept telling her that they could adopt, but Jane ignored him. She wanted a child from her body. _

_"Jane!!" Alex's voice yelled as the door was opened. Jane threw the book on the floor and ran to the door. The sight before her astounded her. Lying against the door was a man. His green eyes were looking around frantically as if in search of something. His black hair appeared to have been burned off. A black cloak enveloped his body hiding most of his wounds. Yet Jane could see blood beginning to pool around him...he was dying. Jane quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from vomiting. Yet that was what shocked herself the most. In his arms, was a bundle wrapped in a baby pink, silk blanket. Jane could see a black "Z" embroidered in it at the corner. A soft cry escaped the blanket assuring everyone that the baby was alive._

_"Please..take her." the man coughed trying to hand the baby to Alex. He quickly took the baby out of the dying man's hands. Jane crouched down beside her husband and took the baby girl out of his hands. "Make..s-sure she has.... a place in this... world." the man muttered pulling out a long, slender piece of wood. "Promise!!' he cried out in pain blood starting to trickle down his mouth._

_"Please, sir." Alex stated. "lt's us get you some help." Jane stood up ready to go call the hospital. The man shook his head and grabbed Jane's leg to stop her from moving. _

_"No!" he growled. "Promise me you will take care of my daughter." Jane looked into the man's eyes and could see sadness radiating from them. She knew deep down inside that she couldn't refuse him._

_"I promise," she muttered softly. They watched as a long, white stand circled her wrist. Jane looked at Alex and watched as he nodded._

_"I promise to take care of your daughter as if she was my own." he stated watching another white strand wrap around his wrist. Alex watched as the man fumbled to give him a letter and a vial. Alex took the items without thinking. He was in too deep to refuse the ding man's wishes._

_"On her 17th birthday, give her this." the man grumbled. Alex noticed how the man's movements were sluggish...he had a few moments to live._

_"I promise," Jane and Alex muttered watching as a gold strand enveloped both of their wrists. Jane watched as the mn broke the connection and twirled the "wand" around in a wave. She looked down at the child and watched as her features changed. Instead of green eyes, they changed to a deep brown. What little black hair she head, changed to brown. The little girl looked like she belong to them...a child of her own._

_"Thank you," she muttered looking at the man whose was watching her intently. Jane watched as the life drained out of him with one nod. The child laid in her arms asleep, obliviously to the world around her. _

_

* * *

_

_Alex closed the door as the last police car left. It had been a long night filled with questions and not-so-truthful answers. He walked into the living room about to talk to his wife when he stopped. A smile graced his face as Alex watched the scene before him. Sitting in the rocking chair was his wife. She was gazing at the baby girl was such adoration and love, he couldn't help but smile. They both wanted a child desperately...and now Jane had got her wish. A baby girl to call her own._

_"What are we going to call her?" He whispered crouching down beside them. His wife looked up at him with a smile on her face. He should have known that Jane had thought about a name. She bit her lip briefly before answering._

_"Hermione...Hermione Granger." the new mother cooed looking at the baby. _

_"Perfect," Alex answered kissing the top of the woman's head. They were finally a happy family...something they had wished for so long. _

**AN: You like??? R&R please. =] **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been so busy with school and everything. Hopefully this will make up for it. I hope you like it. R&R No flames! **

"Mother, are you okay?" Blaise asked walking into their library. He couldn't ignore it for much longer. His mother had started crying after she had told him "Happy birthday" this morning and she hadn't stopped. Blaise could only guess that his mother was trying to hide the fact that she had been crying being in here. He watched as she quickly wiped the tears off her face. Claudia Zambini was a beautiful woman. Her ebony curls were held up with a silver pin yet a few curls had tumbled out. Her green eyes were filled with so much love and endearment. Blaise knew that he would do anything for her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She muttered trying to gain her calm again. Blaise could see a picture frame being held tightly in her grasp. He could barely see the people moving. Who was in that picture?

"Mother, something is troubling you." He growled. Blaise quickly sat on the couch beside her. "What's going on?" Claudia handed him the picture frame slowly. Blaise looked down at the moving photo. It was his mother and...father. The man that abandoned them...or disappeared as his mother put it. His father was twirling him around with a bright smile on his face. Yet it was what his mother was doing that confused him. She was holding another baby.

"I never told you about your twin sister, Blaise." She sighed watching numerous emotions flash across his face. "Your baby sister…barely a year old before she disappeared with your father." Blaise's mouth closed quickly as he tried to process the information that was coming at him. "Say something, darling." Claudia pleaded grabbing his arm tightly.

"What's her name?" he asked looking up at his mother for the first time since she revealed this to him.

"Maria Alessandra," she answered watching Blaise's reaction. Claudia shrank into her chair as a sudden emotion appeared in his face. _Anger._

"Something about this isn't right. How could you let Father take her away?" he growled getting up from the chair. "You wouldn't let him take her. Something must have happened…something dangerous." He watched as his mother grabbed her locket that was given to her by her husband. "Tell me, Mom." Blaise demanded. "What happened to my sister?"

"Antonio never wanted to join sides in the first war, Blaise." She began motioning him to sit down. Her green eyes never left him as she continued to tell her story. "We wanted to remain neutral, fearing that Maria and you would be danger. Of course numerous pureblood families thought us to be cowards, taunting us in public hoping to get a duel from Antonio. Your father held steady…He never faltered in his beliefs. Antonio believed that everyone should be able to practice the art of magic and nothing could change his mind." Blaise could see the tears began to fall. The worst is coming. "One night, we were woken up by loud explosions. Somebody was trying to get through our wards, the wards that had been in place around the mansion since the 1400's. We separated instantly; I went to your room while he went to Maria. I grabbed you and waited for your father to appear. He appeared with Maria crying in his arms and I could see fear in his eyes. They were breaking into the wards like clockwork. We could only guess that Voldemort was there in the mass crowd. Nobody could get through those ancient wards that fast. "Claudia looked up to see her son watching her calmly. He was keeping his cool very well. A true Slytherin… "Antonio wanted to split; I was to go to Dumbledore while he went to an old friend of his, a mentor that he had as a child. I was against it of course, but I couldn't convince him otherwise. I apparated to Hogsmeade and that was the end of it. Your father never appeared with Maria. I lost a husband and a daughter that day." Claudia looked at her loving son and smiled. "Yet I have been blessed with you, Blaise. I don't know hwo I could have survived if you had been taken from me."

"She could still be alive." Blaise muttered watching the photo carefully. His mother looked happy with his sister in his arms. "Maria could be out there." Claudia nodded in agreement.

"Your father was a brilliant wizard, Blaise." She muttered cupping his face gently. "I wouldn't be surprised if he hid her somewhere."

"Well we have to find her, Mom." Blaise retorted.

"You don't know how long I tried, Blaise." She muttered sadly. "Yet when your father wanted to hid something, he hid it absolutely. There were no clues left behind, nothing to go on. It was as if Antonio wiped her off the face of the Earth.

* * *

"Hermione!" Her mother yelled banging the roof with a broom. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Today was Hermione's seventeenth birthday. Jane could hardly keep her tears in. Her baby was growing up. Thoughts of how they came across their little angel flashed in her mind instantly. Her other life….what would happen when she realized that she wasn't their's.

"I'm already up, Mum." Hermione muttered rubbing her eyes as she entered the living room. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black and white t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun with curls falling out to shape her face. She had changed dramatically. Her hair had grown longer making the curls more balanced. She became more built from all the training she had with Remus. Her skin was pale and radiated with a gleam that could send chills down anybody's spine.

"Happ birthday, love." her mom stated happily hugging her could hear Hermione laugh from the attention she has getting.

"Can't breath, Mum." Hermione joked finally being let go. She sat down at the table and watched as her mother sat breakfast down for her. She could see that tear stains that decorated her mother's face. Something was wrong. Hermione could swear that she had seen her mother cry silently as she did work around the house. Her father wouldn't even look t her anymore. It was like it pained him to much to look at her. They were sad...she could see that. But from what?

"Your father wanted me to send his love." She stated watching Hermione eat silently. "He was called away to work and couldn't get out of it." Jane could feel her heartbeat jump with the lie she had spoken. Alex couldn't bear it to watch his daughter suffer when she was told the truth. Jane insisted that she do it alone. Alex had already suffered through a heart attack and she didn't want him to go through that again.

"Mom, what's going on?" Hermione asked placing her fork down suddenly. "There's something you aren't telling me." Hermione watched as her mother's face paled. "I want to know what's bothering you and Dad."

"Hermione, dear." her mother stammered sitting down beside her. She took her hands into her own and held onto them for dear life. "There is something that we aren't telling you."

"You aren't getting a divorce, are you?" Hermione blurted cringing at the thought. Her parents seemed happy together, but you could never know what happened behind closed doors.

"No, dear. Please let me finish." she stated shrugging off Hermione's question. "Hermione, you're adopted." Jane watched as different emotions ran across her face. "Hermione, you have to say something."

"B-b-b-ut how?" she whispered. Her heart felt like it had stopped. She was adopted?? How could this be?? Hermione watched as her "mother" got up and went to her father's desk. She pulled out a ivory white envelope and a clear vial filled with liquid. Even from where she was sitting, Hermione could see the bloodstains on the envelope. What was that?

"Here," her mother stated handing Hermione the envelope and vial. Before she could say anything else, Hermione could feel the familiar pull at her naval and watched as the world around her disappear.


	3. Chapter 2

Blaise watched as his mother left the library in her calm manner. He had finally convinced her that she should rest. Her energy had been waning for months now from stress. He couldn't have his mother breaking down in the middle of a war. Blaise leaned into the couch and sighed. He had learned so much in just a mere hour. He had a sister!! Bloody hell… as he closed his eyes a large thump echoed through the library.

"Damn Portkey," a feminine voice screeched. Blaise opened his eyes to find Hermione Granger in the middle of his library. He got up and watched as she observed her surroundings. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a shirt that emphasized her curves. Her wild hair was held in a loose bun with a few curls down. She was oblivious to the fact that Blaise was even there. "Where am I?" she muttered looking around.

"In my library," Blaise answered. Hermione turned and took a step back.

"Bloody hell," she gasped realizing that her wand was still at her house. Here she was in the Zambia mansion unarmed. Hermione tightened the grip on the items in her hand. What was she going to do? Blaise could see fear flash through her eyes suddenly being replaced with the infamous Gryffindor courage. Yet what confused him the most was the emblem on the letter she was holding. He could plainly see the Zambini crest on the envelope and there was…blood on it.

"Why does that letter have the Zambini crest on it?" Blaise asked crossing his arms. He watched her as she glanced down at the letter and back at Blaise. Her eyes grew wide-like. She knew something.

"That's none of your concern." She growled walking the fireplace. She could see a glass container filled with Floo powder. Her way out at last…maybe she could go to the Burrow and figure this out. Blaise suddenly appeared before her blocking her from the fireplace.

"You are not leaving until you tell me!" Blaise growled. Anger rolled off her in waves. How dare he order her around? Especially on her birthday!

"You, insufferable…" Hermione began to yell. All of the sudden a woman walked into the library. She was beautiful. Her ebony locks were down reaching the middle of her back. Her green eyes spotted Hermione and Blaise and smiled.

"Mother, please go back to bed." Blaise urged moving to the woman's side. "You aren't well." So this is Lady Zambini. Hermione could see the similarities between Blaise and his mother. The way they held themselves was similar, both were calm and collected. They both shared eye color, which was a starling green. Both had the same hair color yet Blaise's hair was cut similar to that insufferable ferret's hairstyle.

"You pamper me too much, dear." His mother stated waving him off like an annoying bug. Her eyes returned to Hermione. "Now who are you, my dear?" Hermione watched as the Lady of the house sat down in a chair and motioned for Hermione to do so as well.

"My name is Hermione Granger, Lady Zambini." Hermione stated glancing at Blaise who was watching her with a look that could kill. He must care deeply for his mother. She could tell by how he looked at her.

"Oh, I have heard so much about you, dear." Claudia stated. Blaise rolled his eyes at his mother's politeness and glanced at the spot where Granger had landed. Standing there forgotten was a vial filled with a potion obviously. Blaise carefully walked over and picked it up.

"What's in your hand, Blaise?" his mother asked making him turn. Both ladies were up and watching him.

"A vial, mother." He answered showing what he found. "Granger must have dropped it." He could see Hermione move towards him, but was stopped by her mother.

"Dear, do you know what is in that vial?" she asked watching Hermione shake her head. No. "It's a potion that is supposed to remove the most permanent glamour charms. "

"How do you know that, mother?" Blaise asked.

"I am one of the few Potion mistresses left, Blaise." His mother hissed. "I should be able to recognize any potion I see." His mother returned her glare towards Hermione. She could see the envelope in her hand and what shocked her the most was the handwriting on the envelope.

"That's Antonio's handwriting." His mother gasped grabbing onto the chair for support. Blaise instantly ran towards his mother shoving the vial into Hermione's hand.

"Mother, are you okay?" he asked holding onto her. Blaise watched as her gaze return to Hermione who just threw some Floo powder into the fireplace.

"No!" his mother yelled. "Don't let her leave." Blaise pulled out his wand watching as Hermione ran into the fire leaving them alone in the library. He turned to find his mother crying again.

"Mom, what's going on?" he asked grabbing her hand. His mother looked at him with blurry eyes.

"That was her. That was Maria." Her mother gasped running her fingers through her hair. "She had found her way back home."

* * *

Hermione walked out into her bedroom and collapsed. What had just happened? Everything was running through her mind trying to find some sense to it. Why did that woman want her to stay so bad? The sadness in her voice made Hermione want to cry. Hermione looked at the letter and signed. Why could her parents just let her believe that she was their child? Couldn't they have let her live this lie?? She glared at the letter. Maybe she should read it. She was meant to read it....Hermione could feel the pull it had on her already. Part of ehr wanted to know who her family was and why they abandoned her. Finally deciding, she carefully opened the envelope and began to read.

_To my dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I haven't been able to raise you as I would like. You are probably angry with me and your mother for abandoning you to this Muggle family, yet you must know one thing. I was the one that gave you up. Your dear mother doesn't know what happened to you. She loved you from the first time she laid eyes on you. You are a Zambini, my dear. You were born one minute after your brother, Blaise on Sept. 12. Your name is Maria Alessandra and I am so proud to say that I am the one that named you. I named you after your grandmother, Maria, who died in the beginnings of this depraved war._

_I have one wish that I beg of you to fulfill. Please spend time with your mother and Blaise. Do not blame them for this travesty. They never got the chance to see you grow and become the woman that you are. I am writing this letter on the fact that I will die soon. You grandmum was a Seer and a week before she died she told me of my upcoming death. Tom Riddle will soon try to get through the ancient wards around the Zambini Mansion and give out his punishment. The Zambini family has always been neutral. We have never been confined to Dark Magic and we will never be. Our refusal to join his war has pushed us to exile. I only hope that my death will be the only causality from this event. I can't bear the thought that you and Blaise unable to live in this world I have grown to love. Be safe, my daughter._

_Will all my love,_

_Antonio Lucca Zambini_

_Please drink the potion...the glamour I placed on you can only be broken by this potion I brewed._

The letter dropped carelessly as the information ran through her head. She was a bloody Zambini...she had just been at her house. Her mother was Claudia Zambini and Blaise was her brother. Adrenaline ran through her body making her shake. Hermione could feel the upcoming effect of an anxiety attack. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm herself. Hermione couldn't freak out like this. She was Maria Alessandra Zambini. Bloody hell...she had just been to her house.

Hermione glanced at the vial beside her. What would she look like when the glamour was gone? Hermione licked her lips as she picked up the vial and uncorked it. Should she really do this? By drinking this vial, everything would change. A new life...a new family to start over with.

Hermione quickly chugged the vile potion and threw the vial away from her. It was done.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks everyone for my lovely reviews. It means alot that you are reading my story. I hope you contiune to enjoy what I have written. Bye! R&R **

"Bloody hell, look at her hair."

"We kind of got the point, Ginny."

"What the hell happened to her?"

"I don't know…stop rummaging through her stuff, Ron!"

"Be quiet! She is still sleeping."

"Shut up!" Hermione groaned unable to ignore them any longer. How dare they wake her?? "I'm trying to sleep here." She opened her eyes to find Ginny sitting down at the edge of her bed with Harry looking at her from the window. Ron was standing in front of her drawer looking like he was caught red-handed. They had been unable to come yesterday so they were supposed to drop by before they all went to the Burrow. Part of her was happy that they didn't see her yesterday. After Hermione had taken that potion, she had locked herself in her room and cried. Cried for everything she saw fit to cry about. Hermione sighed. She would have to explain everything to them soon enough anyway.

"Hermione," Harry muttered grabbing the hand mirror on her dresser. "Look at yourself." Hermione gently rubbed her eyes before taking the mirror. She almost screamed. Her brown hair…it was now black and straight. Her eyes were green, almost the exact same color as her mother's eyes. Her skin was light brown not enough to tell she was of Italian descent.

"Bloody hell," she muttered touching her face lightly as if it was an illusion.

"That's what Ron said when he busted in here." Ginny giggled watching as her brother turned beet red. Ginny dodged a pillow that was thrown at her before she turned back to Hermione. "What's going on, Hermione?" she asked gesturing to her changes. She licked her lips before answering the main question.

"Well it all started…"

* * *

"Where are we, mother?" Blaise asked as his mother apparated them to an abandoned street. By the houses, Blasie could tell that they were in Muggle London. Blaise lanced back at his mother and sighed. After seeing Hermione, she was sure that was her daughter. He couldn't get his hopes up. He was what supported his mother when she began to cry. If he let his hopes get up and Hermione isn't his twin sister, then Blasie knew that he would get depressed like his mother. Part of him wanted his sister to be alive. "Mom??"

"We are at the Burrow." she answered waiting for the something to appear. How could she know where the Order of the Phoenix resided??

"What are you not telling me, Mother?" he growled observing the place that the Weaseley called a home. How could someone live in this place.

"There is alot of things that you don't know, Blaise." she muttered taking her cane out of his hand. She had never told Blaise about her dueling years when she had a fierce temper. She had suffered a blow to the knee and was now forced to use her cane during the winter. That was how she met his father. Their duel had been a tie, and while one of her friends was pulling her away Antonio had yelled, "I can't want to court you, love." Claudia couldn't remember a time she had blushed that fierce. Oh how she missed him so. Claudia sighed when the door was pulled open and a familiar red-head looked out.

"Hey Molly."

* * *

"Wow..."Ron muttered flinging himself into a chair.

"You have said that for the millionth time, Ronald!" Hermione screeched throwing her pillow at Ron. "Can't you say something besides "wow"?"

"Well what am I supposed to say?" he yelled ignoring Harry and Ginny's waves of protest. "You are a bloody Zambini." Hermione groaned and leaned her head onto Ginny's shoulder. They all had listened to her story and this is what she got?? Him yelling at her as if she had a choice who her parents were? Ron could be such an arse.

"Don't listen to that prat!" Ginny hissed sticking her tongue out at Ron. "He is just jealous that he has to be nice to Blaise now. You know how he hates the Slytherin Prince."

"This doesn't change anything...you are still our Hermione. Isn't that right, Ron?" Harry added hitting Ron in the head with a book. Hermione looked at Ron with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I agree." he muttered looking ashamed. "You're still our Hermione." Hermione smiled happily.

"Thanks guys." she muttered rubbing her temples. Hermione had been so worrid that they would never accept this. Hermione knew that she couldn't life without them. They meant so much to her. Everythign was changing. Her parents...oh god, she needed to talk to them. She had to make sure that they knew that she still loved them. They were the ones tat raised her after all.

"So are we ready to go back home?" Ron asked rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving." Hermione looked at Ginny and they both cringed. They rather not be in the kitchen when Ron went on an eating spree...it was so disgusting to watch. Hermione got off her bed and grabbed her wand.

"Wait a sec.." she muttered transfiguring her nighties into a pair of blue jeans and a tight red shirt. She qucikly pulled her hair up into a bun. "Ready." She watched as Ginny grabbed her trunk and shrunk it to pocket-size. Ron instantly pulled at a bag and each grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. They were finally going home.

* * *

"Please, Molly." Claudia begged taking the cup of tea that was offered to her. "You have to let me talk to her. She is my Maria." Molly couldn't help but feel sorry for her former classmate. She had lost that little girl and it had broken her heart. Molly could only guess Blaise was the only reason why she was living. Antonio has everything to her before he disappeared with Maria. Now Claudia believed that Hermione was her Maria??

"If she is Maria Zambini, then she is going to need time. Hermione was raised as a Muggleborn. The switch can be too much pressure for her to handle right now." Molly answered sipping the teacup. "She is already under alot of stress with the war and all its madness." Her gaze went over to Blaise who was sitting down watching the fire like a madman. What was he thinking? Blaise had been raised as an only child...and now he had a twin sister. That had to be a big change for him. "What do you think, Blaise?" Molly asked quietly. His green eyes met her's and sent chills down her spine. He was the spitting image of his father. That glare was Antonio's. She had seen it many times during the First Order of the Phoenix.

"I want to know. If she is my sister, I want to be there for her." he answered looking at the fire as it turned Slytherin Green. Damn whoever created Floo powder.

"They're coming." Molly muttered placing her cup on the small table. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! I am sry I havent updated in awhile. I hope you like this chapter. I dont know if I do but tell me what you think. R&R**

As she stepped into the Weasely living room, anger and confusion instantly swept over Hermione making her stop in her tracks. It was odd; there was no reason for her to be this angry and confused. Hermione observed her surroundings as Molly looked over each child. She was supposed to be a twin; could she being feeling what Blaise was feeling? Yet how? That would mean Blaise had to be somewhere close to her. That is when she noticed the living room. There was magic here; Hermione could feel the pulse of it making her skin crawl. Obviously a powerful witch placed a charm in the living room, a Disillusionment Charm for sure, and expected the kids not to know. Her eyes returned to Molly who was watching her intensely. The others were already half-way up the staircase talking. Only then did Ginny notice that Hermione was still standing in the living room.

"Hey, you coming?" Ginny asked her redhead appearing. Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled with fake enthusiasm.

"Go ahead." She answered smiling her enthusiasm still high. "I will be up in a sec." Ginny nodded and ran up the stairs leaving Hermione in the living room. Her attention returned to Molly who was eyeing her nervously. She could see in Molly's eyes that she was hiding something. The caring mother had never been good at lying. Hermione could only guess what Molly was hiding.

"I know they are here." Hermione muttered pulling out her wand. She tried to hide her anxiety as she removed the charm and watched as her "family" appeared before them. The anger and confusion she felt before magnified as Blaise and his-their mother appeared. Blaise instantly looked up at his sister and felt as if his heart stopped. She looked exactly like his mother. Maria had the trademark looks of a Zambini.

"Hello," Blaise muttered getting up from his seat. He glided to where she stood and hugged her. Hermione resisted the urge to jerk back. Hermione had to take in account that this was the first time that Blaise had met his sister and she could only guess that this was very difficult for him as well. She could feel her anger rise. Why was she thinking like this? Hermione could remember Blaise and Draco calling her Mudblood so many times that the insult held no meaning to her anymore. Why should she care about his feelings? 'Screw that.' She thought to herself as she pushed Blaise away from her.

"Don't touch me." Hermione hissed pulling out her wand. Blaise looked at his sister. She was confused; that much he could feel. Why was he feeling her emotions?

"Hermione please let me explain what is going on." Molly muttered. She could see the anger in Hermione's eyes. She was either going to bolt or cause a scene. Perhaps both… Molly was ready for the chaos. "I know you are angry."

"That's an understatement." Hermione growled. Her eyes flashed to her mother, who was watching her with sorrowful eyes. Claudia Zambini…that was the name of her mother. She had read about many of her achievements in the Daily Prophet. "Didn't you look for me?" she asked her voice cracking. "Did you even want me?" Her body began to shake with grief. Blaise took her wand out of her hand without her realizing it. Her raw magic was pulsing around her like a beacon. Who knew what would happen if she had a wand in her wand? She continued to look at her mother like she was the only person there. Tears began to form, but Hermione continued on with her babbling. "I have lived a lie for seventeen years and I don't even know my own family." Claudia rushed over to her daughter and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't doubt my love for you, Maria. I searched for you for so many years; I never gave up hope that you were somewhere out there." Claudia muttered in her ear. "Your father took you and was never seen again. People told me over and over again to give up. I didn't and I am glad that I didn't." Blaise turned to find Ginny, Harry and Ron watching the scene at the base of the steps. Each looked at Hermione like it was the first she had showed emotion. Blaise looked at Ron whose face was as red as a beet. Rumors had passed through Hogwarts about Ron and Hermione. A wave of protectiveness ran over him as he thought of his sister with that cretin. Hell would freeze over first; Blaise smirked at that thought.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered meeting Blaise's glare. That comment earned him a swift smack from Ginny. Harry smirked at Ron's cursing. "What did I do?" Harry shook his head as they watched Hermione tug away from her new mother.

"Just shut up, Weasel." Blaise hissed making Ron turn a fierce shade of red. Ginny and Harry looked at each other before grabbing each of Ron's arms. Hermione could hear Ron's protests as he was dragged up the staircase. She smiled at the act of normality. Hermione couldn't help but love her friends. They were her family.

"Leave him alone, Blaise." Hermione muttered wiping the tears off her face. "This is a shock to everyone." Blaise crossed his arms and huffed. He was going to have to get used to this.

"Maria, dear." Claudia began pushing back a strand of Hermione's hair. "Would you like to come and live with us?" Hermione looked up at her mother and knew she couldn't refuse. The scene at the mansion played in her head. Her mother wasn't well; Blaise had made that very clear y his actions. Molly watched with the group as she continued to think. Molly knew that Hermione needed to be with her family, but she couldn't help but feel protective towards her. Molly had watched her grow into a beautiful young woman and Molly took pride in that. Hermione had become one of her own and she wouldn't care if Hermione wanted to stay.

"You shouldn't pressure her, Mother." Blaise retorted feeling the waves of emotions that rolled off Maria. "This is quite new to all of us." Hermione looked at her brother and smiled. He definitely had his smart moments.

"No, it's fine. " Hermione stated smiling at everyone. "I would love to come live with you." Blaise could feel his heart jump at her words. She wanted to be with them. He had worried that her rejection would have dampened his mother's health. Everything was going better than he thought. Yet Blaise could see the hesitation in her eyes. What was going through his sister's head?

"Excellent then." Claudia stated clamping her hands together. "Blaise, why don't you take your sister home and we can talk there?" Blaise nodded while grabbing his sister's hand. Claudia watched as her son and daughter apparated leaving her alone in the Burrow. Yes, this was going better than expected. Claudia looked at Molly and smiled.

"Molly, I don't know how I am going to ever thank you for taking care of Maria." Claudia stated wringing her hands. Molly smiled at her childhood friend.

"Just take care of her, Claudia. It's only going to get worse before it gets better." Molly muttered realizing that she was going to be the one that told her children that Hermione left. What a joy…


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi! Here is the next chapter. There is a bit of OC in the characters but hopefully you will like this chapter. R&R Enjoy. I dont know if I like this chapter. **

Everything was too quiet. Hermione wasn't used to this. She had lived with the Weasely Clan and quiet was something unknown to the family of fierce red heads. As she walked through the enormous Mansion, Hermione couldn't help but ogle at the architecture. It was so beautiful. The house out-did Malfoy Manor by a mile. Yet the quiet is what scared her in this place of beauty. Blaise hadn't spoken a word to her since they apparated in the Mansion. It sent chills down her spine as they walked up to an oak door. Little designs were etched into the wood making her smile. Pretty artwork yet it looked old.

"Here's your room," Blaise muttered opening the door. Hermione sighed as she walked in. Words couldn't describe what she was feeling. As she looked around, Hermione could swear that she heard the familiar pop of Apparation, but ignored it. "Is there anything I can get you?" Blaise asked watching her from a distance. He couldn't help but feel happy that she was her in the Manor. She was his sister after all but part of him felt unease at the fact. His enemies could use her against her. After all she had been Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess. All the things he said to her back then; it sent unwanted chills through his body.

"No…wait, do you have an owl?" she asked looking at him. "I need to send somebody a letter." He nodded in compliance. As he was about to walk out, Blaise could feel a hand on his shoulder. He turned to met Maria.

"Yes?" he asked his voice shaking. Blaise was mentally smacking himself at this point. Here he was a Slytherin and he could barely handle his emotions. How obscure was that? As he looked into Maria's eyes, Blaise could see the guilt and anguish that made her eyes sparkle.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away at the Burrow." She muttered wringing her hands. Blaise could see tears began to form. "This is new to me, Blaise. " She looked at him and was surprised. He was watching her with an almost tender look. Blaise smiled and took her hand in his.

"It's alright. This has been unexpected but," he muttered tightening his grip on her hand. "I am glad that you are the one who is my sister. For all I knew, you could have been some snob." She laughed at his playfulness and smiled. "I get enough of those at Hogwarts."

"Especially those Slytherin whores." Hermione muttered with a gleam in her eyes. Blaise laughed and let go of her hands.

"Especially those," Blaise muttered giving her a playful wink. He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought for a minute. Something was bothering him; was somebody supposed to come and visit him? He bit his lip and looked at his sister. Maria was observing the roses that had been placed in a porcelain vase. The roses were charmed so they would never die and the blood red color was never fade after time. It was his mother's favorite flower so they were in almost every room. "I will be back in a minute with my owl. Make yourself at home." Hermione nodded oblivious and listened for the faint click of the door shutting.

Numerous thoughts were running through her mind as she sat in her room. How was she going to get through this? Everything was changing. Hermione Jane Granger was no more; she was now Maria Alessandra Zambini. Chills went though her body as her thoughts ran to the idea of being a Slytherin. Would she have to be resorted? Hermione knew that being a Slytherin was going to be hell for her. Who would accept her? Bloody hell, her life was spiraling out of control.

"Now, who is this?" a familiar drawl muttered making Hermione look up. It took all her control to not jump up. Standing in her door way was bloody Draco Malfoy. Her hands were clutched together as he walked into her room and leaned up against the bedpost. He was claded in all black which didn't surprise her. His blood hair was gelled back making him look like a carbon-copy of his father. His grey eyes, however, gleamed with something that sent chills down her spine.

"Who are you?" she asked playing stupid. Even though it annoyed her, she had to make sure that he didn't know who she was until it was the right time. Play the innocent girl.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," he stated with a smirk. Everything about him radiated pureblood. Her wand hand twitched as he moved closer to her. Oh how she wanted to send a Stinging Hex to somewhere more private on his person.

* * *

"There you are, Ares." Blaise muttered spotting his owl on top of his closet. The owl was a gift from his mum; he had received it on his 16th birthday. It was midnight black with eyes the color of amber. It was a special breed; able to detect Dark Magic and those that opposed its Master. It was a great gift for Blaise nowadays. "Come," Blaise ordered holding out its arm. He watched as the owl flew down and landed on its arm. It cooed softly; probably wanting treats. Blaise shook his head as he walked out of his room with the owl. "No treats for you. I have someone you need to meet." The owl cocked its head as they walked down the long hallway that separated his room from Maria's. As Blaise closed distance between Maria's room, Maria talking angrily with another dark male voice. Blaise groaned as he realized who it was. Draco Malfoy....how could he forget that Draco was coming over today??

"Its none of your business why I am here." Maria's voice hissed as Blaise opened the door. Maria was on one side of the bed with her wand out. Draco stood on the other side of the bed with his arms crossed. He probably thought that Maria wouldn't curse him. Blaise laughed at the thought. That would be entertaining.

"Draco, stop harassing Maria." Blaise ordered watching as Ares swooped over to Maria. " Maria, this is Ares." She held out her arm fluidly watching the owl land on her arm; being used to an owl's behavior, Hermione knew what to do. She had spent many times talking to Hedwig when the boys were off. Crookshanks had developed an independent streak this summer and was off chasing gnomes instead of following his mistress around like he used to do.

"Hello Ares." she cooed petting the owl lightly. Ares hooted in response. He instantly like the new girl. She was like his master. Thw owl looked at Draco who huffed out of annoyance. The blond boy, however, annoyed Ares extremely.

"Why is this wench here, Blaise?" Draco asked sitting on Maria's bed unaware that this was her room. Hermione's eyes bulged when she heard those words.

"Wench?" She growled letting Ares fly to the top of her closet. "Who are you calling a wench, ferret?" Draco looked at Hermione and narrowed his eyes. There was something about her that was familiar. The way she held herself was familiar; she placed her hands on her hip like she was scolding a five year old. Maybe Draco had seen her at Hogwarts. If only she would answer his damn questions!

"What did you call me??" Draco growled. The incident in his 4th year was burned into his head. How dare that man transfigure him into a ferret???? Anger radiated off of him as he got up to face the girl. Blaise continued to watch this scene with great dislike. They were acting like a bunch of first years with their arguing. Blaise rolled his eyes. This was definitely going to be fun; busting Draco's bubble on the fact that his sister was Hermione Granger. So much fun...

"You heard me, you prat!!" Hermione screeched. No one called her a wench. The articles that Rita Skeeter were still burned into her mind. Nobody brought that up in the Burrow after Hermione flipped out. How dare that woman imply that she was dating all those boys??? Being called a scarlet woman wasn't fun for Hermione at all. She watched as Draco pointed his wand at her. Bloody hell...as she was about to muttered a Stinging Hex at Draco's more sensitive area; both of their wands flew out of their wands and into her brother's.

"You two are acting like first-years." Blaise scolded looking at his sister before glaring at Draco. "I will not have you cursing my sister, Draco. Is that understood?" Draco nodded before glaring at Maria. Sister??? The girl did look like a Zambini; her hair and eyes were the Zambini trademark style. They way she held herself, however, was too familiar for Draco to ignore. Who was this girl?? Better not question it now; it was always better to wait for the right moment to ask unwanted questions.

"Blaise...Maria, where are you?" a too familiar voice yelled making Maria smile. Claudia Zambini was home. Her eyes shifted over to Draco who was whispering to Blaise. What the hell was she going to do about him? Draco was smart; it hurt her to think that. Surely with time, Draco would find out who she was. How long though and how was she going to get through this with him breathing down her neck? "Come down to the foyer."

"Here." Blaise muttered instantly giving back their wands. Hermione could see in his eyes that they were supposed to behave while in the presence of their mother. Hermione shivered as a feeling of being watched overcame her. Hermione turned to find Draco leaning against her bedpost watching her with his grey eyes. The way he held himself was intimidating, but Hermione didn't show her discomfort. She was a bloody Griffyndor; they showed no fear. Hermione took Blaise's hand and let him usher her to the foyer. She ignored the chills as they walked into the foyer. They instantly found their mother sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. Her cloak and cane were laying beside her. She must have just arrived for her face was slightly red from the cold air outside.

"There you are. Oh, hello Draco." their mother stated happily. "I forgot that you were coming over today." Maria sat down in an empty chair as Blaise glared at Draco. He smirked at their uneasiness. This was something you didn't get to see everyday; Blaise was never anxious. He was always calm and collected; a true Slytherin through and through. "Do sit down and tell me about your parents." Draco sat down in a chair that was in close prolixity to Hermione, but she didn't show her discomfort, but Hermione could swear that she saw Blaise tense up.

"Mother and Father are doing fine. They are actually holding a ball this weekend." Hermione watched as he pulled out a long, ivory white envelope and handed it to her mother. Her eyes grew big at the random thought that ran through her head. She would have to go to Malfoy Manor, a place where the Dark Arts weren't prohibited and publically welcomed. She shook her head at the thought. Her life was going to hell. She really need Harry and Ron right now. "They would be overjoyed if you could make an appearance."

"We will come, of course." Lady Zambini stated placing the envelope on the table. Her eyes returned to Hermione and a bright smile appeared on her face. There was something about how her mother was looking at her and Draco that made Hermione want to throw up. "I see that you have met my daughter, Maria." Draco's eyes flitted over to Hermione before smiling.

"Yes, we have met. My parents will enjoy meeting her." Draco stated getting up from the eyes grew big at the thought of meeting the Malfoy's. Hell would freeze over before she set foot in that god-forsaken manor. Draco looked at Blaise who was watching him intently. "Guess we will go to Diagon Alley another day." Blaise nodded. "Till next time, Maria." he muttered looking at her. Hermione scowled at the thought and watched as Draco raised his wand and apparated out of the foyer leaving them alone for the first time since they had met.


	7. Chapter 6

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone!! Hope you like this chapter! R&R_**

_Ginny,_

_Hey. I am so sorry that I left the Burrow without saying good bye. Everything was just happening so quickly; I got caught up. Please tell Harry and Ron that I am sorry. I don't want them to be mad at me. Everything is changing and I feel like I will need ya'll more than ever right now. _

_Write back soon, _

_Hermione_

_P.S: Are you caring for Crookshanks right now? Mum and Dad aren't used to taking care of Crooks. If you aren't, can you find a way to get Crookshanks here, if possible? Thanks!!!!_

Hermione looked over her letter one more time before tying it to Ares' leg. She didn't want to mention Draco in her letter. There was a chance that Harry and Ron would read the letter and if they knew that the ferret had been near her….it was just a disaster waiting to happen. Best to avoid conflict. Hermione opened the window and watched as Ares flew out of the window. The black owl soon became a pinpoint in the sky. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to fly, but her fear of heights made that impossible. Fear seemed to be a big issue for her nowadays. Hermione slowly walked over to a golden brown couch that she had been sitting in and curled up into a ball. The couch felt like silk against her skin. She sighed with relief. Everything was new terrain now and Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Maria," a feminine voice murmured making Hermione look up. Standing in the doorway was her mother. Claudia Zambini looked totally different than she did a few hours ago. Instead of a clean-cut outfit, her mother was dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and a green over-shirt. Her beautiful hair was down showing its length. A pair of half-moon spectacles adorned her face making her look older than she was. Yet she was beautiful; Hermione wondered if this was truly her mother. There was something about her that seemed celestial.

"Yes, Mother?" Hermione asked pulling her legs underneath her as she watched her mother walk in. In her hands was a small box. From where she was, Hermione could see a silver **"Z"** on the lid that was encrusted with emeralds and obsidian. Probably a family heirloom….yet something about it seemed familiar.

"I have something to show you, if I may?" Claudia stated keeping eye contact with her daughter. She desperately wanted to show Hermione that she belonged in the family. Hermione nodded and gestured for her to sit down beside her on the couch. Hermione watched as her mother glided over at her and sat. The way she walked was graceful and elegant; jealously sprung up. Hermione had never been graceful in her life. Just recently the boys, Harry and Ron, started noticing that she was a _girl. _Sometimes Hermione wondered how she put up with them. "This is something that your father gave me when we started our courtship. It's a one-of-a-kind music box. I suspect that your father made it himself. " Her mother opened it and looked up at Hermione. A soft melody began to play making Hermione cringe. She knew that song. It was so familiar to her. "Its beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione shook her head unable to speak. "I used to play it in your nursery when you were first born."

"I remember it." Hermione blurted out looking at her mother. She could see tears rimming her mother's eyes. "Its like a dream almost. Faded but still there." Hermione watched as Claudia pushed the music box into her hands. Her eyes grew big at the gesture.

"Take it, Maria. Its yours." she stated watching her daughter shake her head. "I was planning on giving it to you on your 16th birthday as a coming-of-age present."

"Why are you giving me this? You hardly know me." Hermione asked clutching the music box. Her mother smiled at her and gently took her hand into hers.

"I wanted to know you for so long. You can't imagine what it was like wondering whether or not your daughter was alive and well. There was always the possiblity that the Death Eaters had taken you and sold you into slavery. I couldn't bear the thought of you living the life of a slave; nightmares plagued me for many years. The point is that I am glad for the time I have with you now. I just hope that you will forgive me. I should have never condoned your father's wishes." Hermione shook her head at the thought.

"I have lived a joyful life. Better than any I could wish for." Hermione stated looking at her mother. "Yet I do want to spend time with you, Mum. More than anything, if that is all right?: Hermione was suddenly bombarded with a hug; tighter than usual. She could feel her mother crying, and she couldn't help but tear up. Hermione couldn't imagine what her mother had went through all these years. Nobody should ever lose their child.

"Its what I want the most." her mother murmured pushing Hermione way. She looked at her daughter and smiled. "You need to get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us. So much shopping to do. Its party season." Claudia rose from the couch smiling brightly. Party season...her head felt like tit was spinning. That ball at Malfoy Manor was going to be interesting. Maybe...

"Mum, can I invite a friend over?? I would like to take her to the ball at Malfoy Manor." she stated with a smile on her face. Hermione could see the merriment at having another female in the house etched into her mother's face.

"Of course, send for her tomorrow. Its too late now. " Claudia stated rubbing her eyes. Hermione smiled at the her actions. She looked like a sleepy five year old instead of a mother of two. "Good night, dear."

"Good night, Mum." Hermione murmured watching her mother walk out. A quiet click echoed through her room making her shudder.

"You handled that well." a too familiar voice muttered making Hermione shriek.

"Bloody hell!" she shrieked watching as Blaise walk out of the shadows. "How did you get in here, Blaise?" She watched as he pointed to a door that was in the corner of the room. How did she miss that?

"Its a entrance to my bedroom. Mother wanted you to feel safe so she connected our rooms." he answered rolling his eyes at the thought of Maria running into his room scared. "Why aren't you freaking out? You just figured out that you were adopted and a pureblood."

"Being friends with Harry and Ron has its advantages. My sense of calm has been perfected because of their actions. You try worrying about them when they are battling a basilisk or dementors. You would be pulling out your hairs from worry and anxiety." Hermione scowled thinking about all things they did at Hogwarts. "Why worry when you can think it through logically." Blaise shook his head and walked towards her. Hermione watched as he flung himself onto the couch and looked at her.

"Its not good to hold in your emotions, Maria." Blaise muttered watching Maria fidget. "It will just build up until you can't take it anymore." Hermione looked at Blaise and scowled.

"You should try being called a Mudblood for six years, Blaise. Feelings of hate become very common; yet why get upset over something so trival." Hermione hissed making Blaise fidget with guilt. He had called her that name since first year. Oh how he wished he could time-travel and change the future. Maybe then he would have grown up with his sister instead of having to make up seventeen years now.

"If I had known..." Blaise began to stated before being cut off with Hermione's hand over his mouth. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"It shouldn't matter whether or not that I am your sister. That name is vile and shouldn't be spoken. People are just people; no matter what race or gender, we are all the same." Hermione stated watching the guilt build up in Blaise's eyes. "Now, please, go. I need to sleep." She uncovered his mouth and watched as he ran out of her room. Hermione could feel the tears build up and she didn't stop them. Blaise was right; she shouldn't hold everything in. Too much inner conflict for her to handle alone, but who can she talk to? She was alone now; isolated from everyone she cared for.


	8. Chapter 7

_It was dark. Wind wiped around the trees making them move to an unknown beat. The clouds were moving quickly; passing over the full moon like clockwork. Something was going to the nature seemed to that something big was about to happen. All the animals had disappeared into their burrows. No sound was made. A faint car horn could be heard off in the distance, yet everything was still. _

_A large 'pop' echoed through the air reveling the presence of a man. He was tall, handsome but there was something wrong with him. He was limping, I could see blood dripping down from his stomach fore which he clutch to with an iron grip. A soft coo came from a bundle that was slung across his stomach. The man in question hugged it to his body gently and looked around. His dark green eyes looked for any sign of human life. _

_"Antonio," a male voice muttered making the man turn around. Standing in the middle of the road was a large figure dressed in a billowing, black robe. A skeleton mask decorated the face obscuring an facial features the person had. Antonio pulled out his wand and glared at the man._

_"Leave, Lucius. Before this goes too far..." He growled clutching the bundle tighter. A cry echoed through the air making Antonio cringe. He had to get her safe._

_"No, I can't do that. The Dark lord wants your baby. I have to obey him." Lucius muttered wiping away the mask with a wave of his wand. His blond hair illuminated a pale light making everything shimmer. Antonio shook his head in disbelief. _

_"How could you do this, Lu?" Antonio hissed. His eyes radiated with grief and anger as his former best friend stood in front of him. The look in his eyes...Antonio had the urge to kill this bastard and he didn't know whether or not he could control it. _

_"His word is law. Maria will be raised by him. Its inevitable."Lucius stated his eyes never leaving him. _

_"I can't let you have Maria. I won't give her up to the darkness. I won't allow it." Antonio growled. "My children are Zambini's, Lucius. We are neutral in this god-forsaken war. You shouldn't have brought this upon us." Grey eyes glanced over to the bundle in his arms and looked back up at Antonio. "Everything has gone to hell, and its your fault!" _

_"I can raise her, Tony." Lucius stated using Antonio's nickname from their days in Hogwarts. "He will permit it. All that power...she doesn't have to be raised by his hands alone." Antonio shook his head before glancing around. "Maria will still have a brother." _

_"I'm sorry, Lucius. That can't happen." Antonio seethed. A bright blue light erupted from his hand swirling around them. Antonio watched as his surroundings began to shift and dissolve. He watched as the form of his best friend disappeared. A sharp pain erupted through his body as new surroundings began to form around them. So much pain..._

"Maria...Maria, wake up!!" a familiar voice growled making Hermione open her eyes. It was so dark. Hermione could barely make out Blaise's face. Hermione could instantly feel that her body was covered in sweat. Chills ran through her body as the dream she had ran through her mind like a movie. It was like a memory, but how could she be dreaming about her father. She never met her father and is it even possible to be dreaming a memory of another person? Lucid dreaming perhaps.

"Wh-wha-what happened?" Hermione asked after she was finally released from Blaise's grasp. She watched as Blaise ran his fingers through his black hair. He was dressed a tight, white shirt and silk, black pants. Hermione could see a black "**Z" **embroidered on the left leg. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made Hermione feel sad. Blasie had tear stains etched on his face. Why though?

"I heard you. You were screaming. I had to rush in here." Blaise muttered looking around. "I can't let anything happen to you, Maria." Hermione watched as Blaise got up from her bed. A sudden wave of anxiety overcame her making her cringe.

"Don't leave me." She blurted. "I don't think I can sleep alone right now." She looked up into Blaise's green eyes. "Harry and Ron sleep in my room sometimes to keep me calm. I was hoping..." She watched as Blaise got on the bed and leaned up against the headboard. Hermione instantly crawled over and placed herself beside him. His arm wrapped around her shoulder letting Hermione use his chest as a pillow. She could instantly feel his body heat warm her making her sigh. Maybe having a brother wasn't as bad as she thought. Her eyes began to flutter as a soft melody floated around her. It was the music box that their mother gave her. Blaise began to hum to the melody as he watched Hermione fall asleep. Sweet darkness enveloped her as the haunting melody came to a close.

* * *

"Ah Draco, you're early." Claudia stated watching as the young Draco Malfoy walked through the fireplace. The boy was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a tight, black button-up shirt. His blond hair was messy like he just woke up. Maybe it was a style; Claudia had seen her son sport that hair-do more than once. Those grey eyes were lagging desperately in need for coffee or any type of caffeine. The last remnants of the green flames disappeared before he spoke.

"It's best to always be early." Draco muttered throwing himself onto the couch and yawning. Claudia smiled as she snapped her fingers. A small house-elf appeared before her and bowed.

"Yes, Madam?" It asked looking wary at Draco. That boy always seemed to cause trouble when he was at the Zambini Mansion. The house elves had been attacked by the young master many times; even during his childhood. It seemed to grow worse with age.

"Tinky, bring two cups of coffee please." she stated with a smile on her face. The house elf bowed before apparating out of the study. Claudia gently picked up that latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History. _She had heard that Maria loved this book. Another gift to give her later on. A sudden thought ran through her head making her look at the clock. Where were her children anyway?

"Here you go madam: two coffees." Tinky stated reappearing with a silver tray in hand. She softly rested the tray on the coffee table and smiled up at her mistress. "Anything else, mistress?"

"Well, since you are asking..." Draco began to state before being cut off by Claudia.

"That will be all, Tinky." she stated smirking at Draco as Tinky disappeared. "I would like it if you stopped harassing my house elves, Draco. It gets quite annoying when I have to keep fixing them. Making their faces turn different colors was rather difficult to remove." Draco laughed as he remembered that prank. Beautiful...

"I'll stop, Mum." Draco muttered. He always called her mum even though she truly wasn't his mother. Draco spent more time at the Zambini Mansion then he did at his own. He even had his own room. "So where is Blaise?" Claudia shrugged.

"Probably still asleep. So is Maria." she muttered sipping her coffee. "Go wake them up. We need to go to Diagon Alley by noon." Draco took a sip of his coffee before getting up. Draco could feel the caffeine rushing through his body like wildfire. Good ole coffee...always there to wake you aimlessly walked out of the study and began to climb up the long staircase. Something felt wrong; Draco couldn't stop thinking about Maria. She was a new riddle that he hadn't figured out yet. Blaise's sister...where was she all these years? Did he ever meet her? Draco and Blaise had been inseparable since birth. Draco had to have known her. There was something else. Maria seemed familiar. The way she acted was familiar to him; too familiar for comfort. Draco finally walked up to Blaise's door and opened it.

"Blaise?" he yelled looking around. There was nobody in his room. The covers on his bed were messed up, like Blaise had suddenly flung them off. Draco pulled out his wand as he walked in. Draco looked around and sighed. A door to his left was cracked open. Where did that lead to? He slowly walked up to the door and opened it. Now there was a sight that Draco never thought he would see.

Lying on the bed was Blaise. His arms were wrapped around his sister, almost in a protective way. Draco smiled at the sincerity. He walked quietly into the room and observed the pair more closely. Maria had her head buried in Blaise's chest. Black hair was sprayed across his chest; covering the white shirt he was wearing. Draco seriously wished he had a camera. This was great blackmail for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Draco looked over at Maria and sighed. He had to admit: she was beautiful. Something newer...he wanted to know more about her. There was enough time to figure her out. Now was the time for sweet revenge.

"_Aguamenti," _Draco muttered watching as water was sprayed onto the sleeping forms of the twins. To say their facial expressions were funny would be an understatement. Draco watched as they suddenly jumped up drenched head-to-toe. Their eyes went directly to Draco who was leaning against the wall laughing.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, MALFOY!!" Hermione screeched reaching for her wand. Draco looked at Blaise who was less than happy.

"YOU ARE DEAD, DRACO!" Blaise growled his wand appearing in his wand suddenly. Draco ran out of the room as a bright red light hit the wall beside him. His legs didn't stop until he reached the study. Draco walked in to find Claudia reading with her glasses on. Her green eyes looked up to find Draco walking in; his chest puffed out as if he had been running.

"Are you okay? Did you wake Blaise and Maria?" she asked looking over the book. Draco smirked.

"They're up."

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Claudia asked as they walked into the bustling alley. She turned to find Maria beside her glaring at Draco. A large smirk was adorned on the blond's face making Claudia cringe inside. He must have done something to Maria. Blaise was glaring at Draco as well, yet Draco didn't seem affected by Blaise. He had taken a particular liking in teasing Maria. She rolled her eyes at the thought. "Childern?" Maria looked up at her mother and smiled.

"I was thinking about going to Flourish and Blotts. There are a couple of books I need to get." Hermione stated ignoring Draco's glances. Blaise nodded his head in agreement. Books were need; he had read most of them last summer. Claudia nodded as well watching Draco stare at her daughter.

"Fine. I will be at Madam Malkin's. Don't get into any trouble." Claudia looked at Draco. "Please, don't."

"Yes, Mother." Maria and Blaise stated making their mother watched as she disappeared into the vast crowd of buyers. Hermione glared at Draco before walking into Flourish and Blotts. Her anger radiated off of her making Blaise cringe.

"Stay away from Maria, Draco." he muttered as they walked into the bookstore. The smell of old and new leather instantly hit the two boys. Blaise could see Maria up on the second floor in the DADA section. Her head was buried in another book; probably learning about something ahead of their year. Draco watched Blaise as he combed the aisles of Transfiguration books. He was bored. It wasn't like he didn't read. Its just that he had better things to do...like Qudditich.

"Blaise," a feminine voice stated making Draco look up. Standing across from them was Ginny Weasely. Her hair was down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of ragged jeans and a white turtleneck. Her eyes went from Draco to Blaise. She was apparently looking for someone. Blaise smiled at his sister's friend. It was best to be nice. He was going to see her more often anyway. Why not make it pleasant.

"Where is she?" Ginny asked ignoring the ferret's glares. She came here because Hermione asked her. Ron and Harry were being butts like usual. She would have to straighten them out before they spoke to Hermione. She was going through a rough time. Hermione didn't need Ron's sarcastic comments. Harry was jthe middle ground; it was usually like this in all the other fights that occured between them.

"Upstairs. DADA section." He answered. Ginny nodded and glared at Draco.

"Ferret," she spat running off before Draco could utter a word. Draco glared at his friend who was watching the redhead run up the stairs to his sister. One single thought cross his mind making him cringe. Everything seemed to fit as he watched the redheaded weasel walked up the stairs. Maria's familiarity...her being friends with Ginny.

"Bloody hell, she's Hermione Granger!" Draco spat looking up the stair spotting Maria and Ginny talking like the best of friends. Blaise glared at Draco who was glaring at his sister. This was going to take alot of explaining.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked watching Hemrione run her fingers through her hair anxiously. "I bet Draco is giving you hell." Hermione glared at Ginny as she picked out another book to buy.

"Oh, he has." she hissed thinking about the blond ferret. How dare he pore water on her as she slept? Draco had a knack for ruining everything. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? "Revenge will be mine." Ginny smiled. Now here was the old Hermione Granger. Ginny sorely missed her friend. Being stuck in a house full of boys wasn't pleasant. Too much testorone and stupidity for one girl to handle.

"Does he even know that you are _you?" _Ginny asked gesturing at Hemrione. She shook her head at the thought of Draco actually knowing her secret. That would be a field day.

"No, but I have a feeling that he will realize it soon enough. He has been questioning me. I almost sent a Stinging Hex at him yesterday. "Ginny smiled. Hermione watched as Ginny grabbed her heart dramatically.

"Why couldn't I see that? Did you at least get a picture?" Ginny asked with a begging tone. Hermione laughed at her friend's callousness and shook her head.

"No, and please keep it down. He might hear your shouting." Hermione hissed looking over the railing. She instantly spotted the two Slytherins conversing in the corner. Draco appeared agitated. Wonder why?

"He can go to hell, for all I care." Ginny muttered placing the books on a small endtable before sitting down in a plush chair. Ginny pushed her red hair out of her face and smiled. "I would have payed to see you put Draco in his place." Hermione smiled at Ginny and looked over the railing. The boys disappeared...where were they?

"Hello Blaise." Ginny stated making Hermione turn around. There they were standing in the doorway of the second level. Blaise was looking at her with a strange look; Hermione could almost feel the pity radiating from his eyes. She glanced at Draco and cringed. The way he was looking at her sent chills down her body. Everything about him was tense. One thought crossed her mind making her look at him. His eyes bore into her with such hatred that she instantly knew what was going on.

Draco knows.

"Hello Ginny." Blaise stated walking over to the pile of books Hermione gathered. "Is this all?" Hermione nodded still too shock to say anything. Blaise nodded feeling the anxiety rolling off of her. His attention turned to Ginny who was watching them like an engrossing film.

"Mother is waiting for you two at Madam Malkin's." Blaise stated glancing over at Hermione who was leaning against the railing. She wouldn't look at Draco. The best thing was to act like he wasn't there. "Why don't ya'll go ahead and we will meet you there in a bit." Hermione smiled at Blaise and nodded. She walked over to Blasie and gave him hug. She could feel his breath against her ear. "Don't worry about it, Maria. Draco won't say anything." Hermione stepped away from her brother and nodded.

"Let's go Ginny." Hermione stated walking towards the exit. Ginny quickly followed glaring at Draco before disappearing behind the wall. Blaise glared at Draco who was leaning against the railing. He was watching Maria-wait..._Hermione _walk out of Flourish and Blotts with Ginny following her. Draco should have known; he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. The way she held herself was different though. More regal...Draco had to admit that he liked it.

"Don't tell anyone, Draco. I mean it." Blaise hissed. He levitated the books placing them on the counter below. The cashier looked up to find the Zambini heir gazing at him."Charge them to my account." he stated with authority. The cashier nodded giving Blaise the time to look back at his friend. Everything was changing now. Blaise couldn't help but feel anxious. Draco wasn't known for keeping his mouth shut. Especially to his father; Draco sought to please his father with everything he did. Blaise knew this. "I won't have you ruin this." Draco glanced at his friend and nodded.

"Fine."


	9. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I am thrilled that you like it. So her eis the next chapter. There are a few spelling errors i think but besides that... R&R Enjoy! =] _**

Ginny twirled around watching as the emerald green moved with her. Ginny looked fabulous with her blazing red hair up in a intricate bun. A few tendrils hung down framing her face. Thanks went out to Lady Zambini who loved dressing the two girls up. She had spent the last two days with Hermione at her new home. It had been heaven for her. She got to spend time with her best friend instead of watching her idiot brothers do something stupid. It helped that Hermione know lived in a humongous mansion. Ginny looked at the clock and sighed.

"Hermione, you need to get out of the bathroom. Its almost 8." Ginny hissed. Ginny could hear a sharp bang against the door and a whimper. She slowly walked over to the door and leaned against it.

"I can't believe you made me buy this dress. I feel so exposed." Hermione whimpered through the door. Ginny sighed and tried to open the door.

"**You-are-not-exposed**. That dress looked fabulous on you when you tried it on. I can't believe you are acting like a prude, Hermione. Now let me in." she growled when the door wouldn't budge.

"Is everything okay in here?" a male voice asked. Ginny turned around to find Blaise watching her. Ginny had to admit that Blaise looked good. He was dressed in all black with his dark hair slicked back slightly. A strand or two kept falling out of place. She shook her head ignoring the look Blaise was giving her.

"She won't come out." Ginny hissed. Blaise walked over to the door and leaned up against it with his forehead resting against the door.

"Maria, please let me in. I bet you look fine." he muttered softly. Ginny watched as the lock clicked signalling for them to come in.

Standing opposite of them was Hermione. She looked...amazing. Her hair was down and straight with braids linking together to form a headpiece. Her green eyes came out with the help of dark eye shadow. The dress was breathtaking. It was green with black lace atop of the neckline was low, but not low enough to show anything. Black lace gloves covered her hands giving her the appearance of a dark princess. A choker was on her neck with an emerald in the middle. She was beautiful, but why couldn't she see it?

"You look...amazing." Blaise stammered walking towards his sister. Ginny followed smiling at her Innocent friend. Hermione s miled at their sincerity.

"So do you." she stated looking over her brother. He did look good.

"All right, let's go. We can't keep your mother waiting." Ginny stated grabbing Hermione's arm. Tonight was going to be long.

* * *

Everything was so beautiful. Hermione observed her surroundings as they walked into Malfoy Manor. Everything was decorated to the highest degree. You would suspect it to look tacky with so much decorations, but it wasn't. An air of mystery was given off sending shivers through her body. All those memories here; part of her wanted to run away. She could feel Ginny grab her hand and squeeze. She met Ginny's eyes and felt her sadness radiating off of them.

"You are Maria Zambini now. Not Hermione Granger...remember that." Ginny muttered. Hermione nodded. They would get through this. As they walked in, they handed their cloaks to the house elves. Hermione glanced at her mom and smiled. Claudia Zambini looked good for her age. She was dressed in midnight blue dress robes. Her hair was up in a similar fashion to Hermione's hair-do. Her cane was in hand; Claudia wasn't ashamed that she had to use her cane to walk around sometimes. It was part of her. Hermione could see where she got her courage from. Hermione and Ginny followed Claudia and Blaise as they walked to the doors that lead to the ballroom.

"Take a deep breath." Blaise muttered watching as his sister gazed around. "You will be fine." Hermione nodded as the doors swung open to reveal them. To say it was awkward would be fair off. Everything seemd to grow quiet as they were announced.

"Presenting Lady Zambini and her childern; Blaise Zambini and Maria Zambini. Also presenting Ginny Weasely." Hermione could hear whispering as they walked into the ballroom. She didn't let it effect her as they walked through the crowds. She was a Zambini now. Nothing could get in her way. Many people were probabaly wondering who she was and where she had been all their life. They wouldn't get their answers. Music began to play as their presence became obscure by bodies of dancers. She let Ginny lead her to a table in the corner.

"You did fantastic!" Ginny stated smiling at her friend. Hermione smiled back as she sat down in a chair. Everything felt like it was spinning. The bodies on the dance floor swirled around in tempo. She could spot Blaise walking up to them and smiled. Blaise looked happy.

"Well done, Maria. You should have seen everybodies' faces as you walked in. This is going to be fantastic." Blaise pulled Hermione up to her feet making Hermione giggle.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione asked watching her brother skeptically.

"Everything is going well. Can't I be happy?" he asked raising his eyebrow up. Hermione nodded giving in. Blaise smiled and suddenly bowed real low. "May I have this dance?" Hermione curtsied low.

"Of course."

* * *

"Look how she has grown." Lucius muttered watching as Maria began to dance with her brother. Draco looked up and frowned. They were in the hidden room that watched over the ballroom. His mother was off talking ot the other hags that made up the gossip circle of pureblood society. The room was a secret to all except the Malfoys. It was furnished to meet every need they could have. EVERY NEED...

"Who, Father?" he asked putting down his novel and getting up. Lucius gestured to the dance floor with his snake cane. The look on his father's face was different; more cold and resolved. Draco walked over to the railing and leaned against it. Dancing to the waltz was Blaise and his sister, Maria. His eyes were glued on her as she swirled to the music. She was beautiful. Everything about her screamed it. The dress...her hair...the way she moved. Draco could feel his heartbeat quicken at the thought of him dancing with her. Damn what is he thinking?

"Maria Zambini," Lucius mutter tapping his cane against the floor in a unique rhythm. He looked up at his son who was watching the girl intently. A smirk appeared on his face making Draco shiver slightly. He didn't show it though. The last time he shivered in front of his father resulted in numerous castings of the Cruciatius curse and a lecture on how he was supposed to be a man. Damn lunatic. "Go dance with her." Draco looked at his father with a confused look.

"Father..."Draco stated before being cut off by his father.

"Are you questioning me?" he asked his voice growing colder by the second. Draco shook his head. it was best not to piss his father off right now. Do what he wants or live to regret it; that was becoming Draco's motto rather quickly.

* * *

"That was fun." Hermione stated as the music stopped. People around her clapped for the musician who appeared to be in his sixty's at least. Blaise smiled at his sister.

"You're a great dancer." he stated looking over at their table where Ginny was seated. Hermione glanced at the two and smiled.

"Go dance with her." she hissed pushing him in that direction. Blaise looked at Maria with a wild look. "I know you want to dance with her. I will be fine. Go have fun." Blaise nodded giving in like Maria did before. Hermione watched as Blaise walked over and asked for Ginny to dance with him. The blush that appeared on her face made Hermione smile. She wanted them to have fun even thogh she was scared out of her mind here.

"Isn't that lovely?" a familiar drawl stated making Hermione turn around. Standing before her was the ferret himself. Hermione had to admit that he looked good. He was dressed in all black like Blaise. His hair. however, wasn't slick back. It was natural; falling into his eyes slightly. "The weaselette finally has someone to dance with. How cute..."

"Why do you have to make fun of everything that's good?" Hermione hissed as she began to walk off. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him right now. Too late at night for arguing.

"It's what I do best." Draco answered following her. The next thing he stated stumped her. "Do you want to dance?" Hermione stopped and turned around to face him. He had to be kidding. Draco hated her. Why did he want to dance with her anyway?

"What's the catch?" she asked closing distance between them. Draco's eyes slanted with a twinge of anger.

"Its a bloody dance. I'm not going to rape you on the floor. Come on!" he hissed. His hand took her's and led her onto the dance floor. For some reason she couldn't fight back. He twirled her around to where she was facing him. She automatically placed her other han in his's.

"Let's dance," she thought to herself as the music began to play. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Oh god, no." Ginny muttered as she watched Hermione being led onto the dance floor by Draco Malfoy. The look they each had on their face was scary. Determination and resolution radiated from them.

"What?" Blaise asked. Ginny turned him so he could see what was going on. What where they doing? Something big was going to happen; Blaise knew that. He could feel Maria's confusion and anguish as Draco twirled her around to face him. He just hoped that she could keep up with Draco. They had been given lessons when they were young. Their mothers had thought that young pure-blooded men should know how to dance. Draco excelled, of course. Ginny looked at Hermione who was holding her own. She knew that Hermione could dance. She had been the one that taught Ginny how to dance for the Yule Ball. Yet the way she held herself was superb. Ginny could vaguely remember Hermione telling her that she had been enrolled at a dance studio before she was excepted at Hogwarts. Few knew that.

Blaise began to dance with Ginny as the music started; yet both kept their gaze on the new couple. Draco lead of course. The way they moved was different though. More dark and demanding; Ginny couldn't help but get shivers. Just imagine if they were both dating; it would be the ultimate power couple. Both had traits that were demanding. Both could out-do others without even trying. A combination of good and evil residing between two people. It would be phenomenal. Ginny looked at Blaise. The look on his face reflected what she was thinking.

* * *

Everything around her swirled as she continued to dance with Draco. Her eyes connected with his steel gray eyes making her shiver. Hemrione ignored the looks they were given as they danced. Why should it matter to her what they are thinking? Draco's hold on her grew tighter for some reason. Hermione winced slightly as she was twirled around. There was something about the way he held her that felt possessive. She coudln't shake the feeling off as the music began to die down. Her heart began to beat again as Draco released her so he could clap. She instinctively looked for Blaise. She found him at the edge looking at her with brooding eyes. Ginny was behind him resisiting the urge to wave her forward. Hermione looked around for her mother. Where could she be? At last she spotted her at the back wall. She was talking to someone. As Hermione spotted the infamous blond hair, she could swear that she felt her heart stop. Lucius Malfoy....the dream Hermione had a few nights ago flashed through her mind like wildfire. He had tried to take her away from her father. Hermione began to walk towards them. She watched as Lucius began to lead her mother to a staircase. She was going somewhere with him ALONE!?!

"Hey, where you going?" Blaise asked running up to his sister. Blaise could feel her anxiety increase ten-fold. Hermione turned to find Draco looking for her through the crowd.

"Come on, we have to follow them." she hissed Ginny's hand. The three walked towards the staircase; Hermione ignored their questions with a skill unknown to them as they climbed up the steps. Why where they doing this?" Where were they? Hermione summouned her wand causing both of them to shut up.

"Who are we following? Blaise hissed pulling out his wand. If something was going on, he was going to be prepared.

"Mother." Hermione answered listening for any sound. "Lucius was leading her off somewhere." Blaise stopped and grabbed her hand.

"It's probably nothing, Maria. Let's go back down." he stated watching Hermione grow angry. She snatched her hand away and pointed her wand at him. The magic around her pulsed with raw energy.

"He wanted to take me away from you, Blaise. He was ordered to kidnap me. Do you want Mum around him? Especially since he knows I'm alive. He could be doing something to her as we speak. I won't let that happen." The look on Blaise's face was hard and cold.

"How do you know this?" Blaise asked before growling. That night Blaise found her screaming in her sleep. His green eyes glared at her angerly. "That dream...it was a memory." Hermione nodded.

"Dad's memory." Hermione muttered spotting light at the end of the hallway. Blaise and Ginny followed her as she glided through the hallway ignoring the paintings that were watching them. Voices were low but Hermione could hear them. She pulled Ginny closer ot her on the floor as Blase stood over them looking for anybody that migth come up.

"You know that it devastated Narcissa when Maria was taken. She was and still is her favorite god-chld. Just how did you find her?" Lucius's voice asked making Hermione cringe. They hadn't spoken about what they would say to anybody.

"I don't see how it is any of your business, Lucius. We have came to the agreement that we wouldn't speak about her past and fore that I am glad." her mother stated. Her voice was stern and Hermione couldn't help but smile. They were messing with the wrong woman. "She is still my daughter and nobody can take that away from me."

"You will be surprised what can be taken from you." Lucius stated. Hermione pointed her wand at the door to blast it off but was cut off by Ginny who pushed the wand down.

No," she mouthed. Ginny was right of course. We couldn't interupt unless something deathly was going to happen. If we were seen, that could be troublesome.

"I know that, Lucius. I have lost my husband. Don't lecture me on what you can lose." Cladiua hissed making Blaise cringe. She was getting angry. Thier mother rarely got angry. She was a fun-loving woman; yet not many knew of her dark side. "Now if this is all..."

"I wanted to speak to you about the contract you placed on Maria. It has been reinstated with her appearance here." Lucius stated. "Her marriage contract is as valid as it was 17 years ago." Hermione's heart stopped beating. She was going to be married to Draco!!! Of all people, it had to be him!

"You can't do that." Claudia stated. Her voice however was sad. It had lost the air of dominance that was there before. Hermione wanted to cry as she ealized she was going to be married off to the ferret.

"It's a blood oath. They have no choice. Does Maria know of this?" Lucius asked. Ginny helped Hermione get up to her feet as she answered.

"No." Blaise looked at his sister. Her eyes were teary but they held strong; not dropping a tear. Her courage was something that Blaise was coming to admire greatly.

"Did you know about this?" she asked not caring whether or not they were found. Blaise shook his head. Of course he didn;t know. He just gained a sister a few days ago. how could he know about this?

"I never knew. The contract was probably made after we were born." Hermione nodded aimlessly. One thing came across her mind.

She wanted to go home and forget.


	10. Author's NOTE

Hi everyone! To everyone that has read my story and reviewed....Thanks!! You are the reason why I keep writing. There will be an update soon!! =]

Yet there is something I must say. I find it to be cruel when people write rather nasty reviews and dont even sign their names. If you want to tell me what's wrong, please do so but do it nicely. I dont like flamers who wont even log in to give a damn review. Its vile and cruel. It puts people down and takes away their want/will to write. I hate it beyond belief!!!! If you dont like what I am writing then dont review. Turn back and never look at my stuff again! You are wasting my time and your time by doing that and it simply sucks.

All right, I had to get that oof my chest. So to all my faithful reviewers, thanks for your love and support. There will be an update soon so dont fret.

xMusicGurlx


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! here is the next chapter. I dont know if I am going to keep this up. It all depends on you so please.... R&R! Enjoy!**

Harry looked up as the flames in the fireplace went from red to green. It was a cold day; frost covered the small windows of the Burrow. Everyone was doing there own thing; nobody seemed to be able to stay in the same room for long. There was too tension in the air; it felt like you could cut it with a knife. Each person was doing there own thing. Fred and George were at their store; concocting new inventions for the teenage demographic. Molly and the other adults were talking in the kitchen. Wards were placed on the door so thickly, not even he could get through. Ron was up in their room doing whatever he did when he wasn't with him. Harry placed the Charms book that Hermione gave him to study and watched as Ginny Weasely walked into the living room. She looked frenetic; her hair was messy. It seemed like she had been up the whole night. She was dressed in a pair of ragged jeans and a loose black shirt. Harry could see a hint of a white undershirt.

"Harry," she gasped walking over to him. Harry quickly hugged her yet was pushed off after a mere second. There was something about the way she was looking at him that made him fearful.

"What's going on?" he asked clearly confused. Somebody was missing. Where was Hermione? Harry had thought that she would visit at least once. He could admit that he had been a butt when she left. Yet he missed her terribly. Hermione always seemed to listen to him; especially when everything seemed to be falling apart. She was what held the trio together. Without her they weren't..._right. _

"Hermione...she won't come out of her room. Blaise can't get in and she won't let me talk to her. I thought that you could..."she stated stopping as Harry walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed his coat. His green eyes met her's and smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Hermione, please let me in." Blaise stated leaning against the door. It was nerve-racking; not being able to get to her. Maria was so quiet when they arrived last night. She was shocked of course. Who wouldn't be? Yet her next reaction was something Blaise wouldn't have guessed. All of the sudden she ran up to her room and disappeared from the world. Ginny had to sleep in a guest room because not even her could get Hermione to open up. Blaise stayed at the door the whole night listening to the random shuffling and crying that emitted from the room.

"Blaise, I got him." a familiar voice stated. Blaise turned to find Ginny running down the hall with the Boy-Who-lived following close behind her. Harry walked up to the door making Blaise move away. The way Harry walked to the door made Blaise feel awkward. Everyone knew of the bond that the Golden Trio seemed to possess. They were always there for each other; day or night. It seemed that whatever the problem, they could always find a way to fix it. Being the only girl, Blaise could see that they were very protective of Maria.

" 'Mione?" Harry muttered sadly. "Hermione, it's Harry. Let me in." There was no answer...only silence. Harry looked over at Blaise who was standing there looking down. What did he do to Hermione? This wasn't right. Something big must have gone on. "What happened?" he growled keeping his eyes on the silent brother.

"We were at Malfoy Manor for a ball." Ginny stated ignoring the glare Blaise was sending her way. "We spotted Lucius leading their mother away front the crowd..so we followed. They were talking about Maria and we overheard something." Harry looked at Ginny; crossing his arms like a scolding parent.

"What was it?" he asked growing impatient.

"There is a marriage contract between Hermione and Draco." Blaise hissed making Ginny jump back. "An unbreakable contract sealed with blood." Harry's big, green eyes slanted.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled turning his attention back to the door. She had to get married to the ferret! Hell must have froze over. "HERMIONE, OPEN THE DOOR! I WON'T LET YOU WALLOW IN YOUR OWN PITY. WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS! NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Ginny and Blaise watched as a bright light swept over the door. Harry reached for the door knob and slowly opened it. Blaise was clearly shocked. He had been able to get through to her with one shout. Ginny grabbed his hand; pulling him into the darkened room.

* * *

"My life is going to hell," Hermione muttered wiping her face. Harry was watching her from the opposite side of the bed with a worried expression etched onto his face. Blaise had disappeared after a few minutes of her crying. She didn't know where he was...Blaise must have not been able to take it. Seeing her cry wasn't a common thing for her friends to witness. She was their stronghold usually. Hermione listened to Harry when he was grieving over Sirius. Harry wouldn't speak to anyone during that period of time except her.

"Well...we can always kill him." Ginny muttered. She was lounging on the bed beside Hermione with a flask in hand. Probably Fire Whiskey...Ginny was known to acquire the illegal drink from George and Fred sometimes. "That will get you out of the contract." Harry rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I don't fancy a trip to Azkaban." Harry muttered getting up. Hermione watched as he began to pace. "We have to research this; find a loophole perhaps."

"I don't think there is a loophole." Hermione growled taking the flask away from Ginny. She took a long swig and coughed. That stuff was strong. Hermione could feel the burn as it went down her throat. It definitely took the edge off. "Marriage Contracts are known to stick. Numerous people have tried to get out of them but failed. Some acquired more fatal after-effects from trying to fight a blood-bound contract." Ginny shuddered at the thought.

"We will find a way, 'Mione." Harry stated. He looked around the room and back at his friend. A sudden idea flashed into his mind making him smile devilishly. "Let's get you out of here. Let's go to Grimmauld 12." Hermione looked at Harry confused.

"No, I promised to stay here." Hermione muttered sitting up to where she was sitting Indian-style. It was awkward with her still in the dress yet she managed. "If that was even possible, nobody is there to protect us. Everyone is at the Burrow." Harry nodded with a smile on his face.

"Its the perfect place. Nobody is there and the wards are still up. Nobody can get to us and we can send for Ron when we get there." Harry stated with a know-it-all voice. "Come on. You don't want to stay here. Why not just live there? We could have total freedom." Its true. She didn't want to be here. Everything was so different; Hermione felt like she was isolated from everything she loved. This included her friendship with Harry and Ron. Maybe she did need some time.

"All right, let's do it." Hermione stated with a smile on her face. "I need time to pack." Harry nodded and looked at Ginny.

"Are you in?" he asked. Ginny nodded taking a brief swig of her drink.

"Of course. This is bloody fantastic!" she stated happily. "I'll go get my stuff." Ginny ran out of the room leaving Harry and Hermione alone. She met his green eyes and smiled. Love and protectiveness radiated from his brilliant green eyes. A part of her always knew she could count on him; more so than Ron.

"Thanks, Harry." she muttered getting up from the large bed. She walked over to him and hugged him. He received the hug almost instinctively; taking her into his arms. She sighed in relief as the warmth of his body spread through her like a flood. Hermione could swear that she felt him smile.

"I will always be here for you, Hermione. Don't ever forget that." Harry muttered into her hair. Hermione didn't doubt one word.

* * *

"Did you know about the marriage contract?" a familiar voice asked making Draco open his eyes. Standing in the door-frame was Blaise. Something was off. His appearance was disheavaled. His hair was a bloody mess and his clothes looked rumpled. Yet the way he held himself made Draco wary. Anger radiated off of him like a pulsing beacon of light. Draco pulled himself up into a sitting position on his bed and shook his head.

"What contract?" he asked clearly confused. Blaise gilded into the room and wiped out his wand. It instantly landed at the base of Draco's throat. His eyes bulged out with the possiblity of being cursed by Blaise. He was quite imaginative with his curses and hexes. More so than Draco; he had an reputation of being the most deadly in the noble House of Slytherin.

"The bloody marriage contract between you and my sister!!!!" he yelled jabbing his wand deeper into his pale skin. Draco's eyes bulged at the thought of their being a contract between him and Maria. How in hell did that happen? Draco had no intentions of getting married; not even at his young age. This must be a hoax. Part of him however wouldn't put it past his father. He was manipulative and was known for getting his way.

"I don't know about any damn contract, Blaise. NOW LOWER YOUR WAND!" Draco yelled his eyes flashing from the wand to Blaise's face. Those green eyes watched him until finally the wand was lowered. Draco took a deep breath and looked back at his best friend. Blaise was leaning against the wall with his face in his hands. His wand was dropped onto the floor beside him making Draco see how afraid he really was. "Blaise, I really don't know what's going on. You have to trust me." Blaise looked at Draco; his eyes dimmed with sadness.

"I know. If I didn't believe you, I would have cursed your arse to oblivion." Blaise muttered looking away. Draco didn't doubt his words.

"I can ask, Blaise. Yet if this is true, then everybody is screwed." Draco muttered running his fingers through his hair briefly. "Maria can't be thrilled." Blaise's eyes flashed with anger.

"Of course, she isn't" Blaise hissed. "She just bloody found out that she is a Zabini and now she has to get married to you. Somebody that has teased her for several years making her life hell. Of course she isn't thrilled." Blaise picked up his wand and made his way to the door. Draco didn't know if he should be hurt or agree with him. He had indeed made her life hell when she was known as Hermione Granger. Being raised to hate muggles and muggle-borns, it was hard for him to be nice to everyone. It just wasn't him.

"I'm coming with you."Draco shouted. He grabbed his wand and ran over to Blaise who was watching him with a bewildered look.

"No, you're not. She would hex you on site." Blaise stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Draco shook his head.

"I am not going to let her think I planned this." Draco stated simply. "Now I'm going with you." Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Draco was known for his stubborness. He got want he want when he wanted it. If Draco didn't get it, there would be hell to pay.

"Fine. Come on."

* * *

The Zabini Manor was silent. That itself was unusual. The Manor was always in a state of merriment. Nothing sad ever seemed to happen here; it was unknown. Shadows decorated the white walls as they climbed up the stairs. It had been a silent trip; Blaise barely spoke. His mind was on his sister as usual. Draco followed the protective brother as they walked down the hall to Maria's door. It was opened slightly; not enough to worry them.

"Maria?" Blaise stated opening the door revealing an empty room. The doors to the closet was opened revealing it to be empty as well. The books that were her own, not bought by Blaise or their mother, was taken from the shelves. Everything was gone. Blasie walked into the room spinning around to observe his surroundings. She was gone.

"She left." Blaise muttered looking at Draco. He was standing in the door-frame like a statue. This was too hard to believe. She could never do this. Maria was supposed to be a bloody Griffyndor. They never ran for the hills. It was just unheard of.

"It's very Slytherin of her." Draoc muttered smiriking. He stepped into the room carefully. Who knew what wards she placed on the room?. A glint appeared in Blaise's eyes made Draco stop.

"Do you think this is funny?" he seethed. "We just found her. Mum is happy for the first time in years. What do you think this will do to her when she finds out that Maria is gone. Runned off because she found out the truth. " Draco shook his head.

"We can find her, Blaise. Its not impossible." he muttered looking around. "There are ways; just not very popluar ones."

"Of course," he growled looking around for anything that she missed. Something that had a piece of her. Then he spotted it. The music box their mother had given her was sitting on the end table forgotten by its owner. He walked over to it and sighed. There was somethign about it that made Blaise feel connected to her. He picked it up carefully and ran his fingers over the engraved designs.

"Do you think she will come back?" Blaise asked looking at Draco. Draco looked at his friend. The aura around him...it was dark and sad. You wouldn't think that somebody could look this depressed. Draco could only guess what he must be feeling, but he had to make sure that Blaise could withstand not having his twin by his side.

"Of course."


	12. Chapter 10

"Here, we are!" Harry stated dragging Hermione up to the door in the far corner. Everything was quiet, but it felt different….more natural. She watched as Harry swung the door open; revealing a well decorated room. It was decorated in colors of red and gold. It was very Gryffindor. It reminded her of the girl dormitories in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Whose's room is this?" Hermione asked watching as Harry placed her stuff on the bed with one swing of the arm. He looked back at her with his deep green eyes and smiled slightly.

"It was Sirius's room." Hermione began to shake her head. It was too soon... "It's fine that you are staying in this room, 'Mione. He wouldn't have cared. Probably would have like what we are doing now anyway. " No sadness radiated from him like she thought it would. Hermione sighed in contempt. He wasn't going to give in; it was his nature to fight in what he believed in. She walked into the room and opened the large curtains to let in some light. The room instantly shimmered; her eyes dilated from the large amount. "They're going to look for you, Hermione." She looked back at Harry. "They have searched for you for so long; they aren't going to give up on you now." He was leaning up against the bed posts with his arms crossed.

"I know, Harry. I just can't deal with them right now." Hermione muttered looking out the gothic window. "I don't want to be sucked into that pureblood life. Its so alluring...impossible to ignore." Harry nodded as if he understood.

"Its not just going to be them….the Order will be looking for us as well. They will probably be mad as hell." Harry muttered looking at the door. Ginny had yet to re-enter the room; she had instantly ran to the library; probably to floo Ron to Grimmauld. He looked back at Hermione and watched as she observed the nature outside. Harry knew that she was dealing with this wrong; but he couldn't help but want her to stay with him. She was like the sister he never had. He always felt protective of her.

"We will deal with that when the time comes." Hermione muttered. She thought for a second before returning her gaze to Harry. "Did you receive any letters from Mum and Dad? I didn't seem to get any at the Manor." Harry could hear the edge in her voice. She was worried about her family; he knew that Hermione wouldn't forget them. They were the ones that raised her.

"No, actually." Harry muttered listening to the rampaged footsteps that belonged to Ginny Weasely. "Maybe the post was switched by accident." Hermione shook her head. Something was off. She had sent them letters before she sent open to Ginny that night. Ginny ran into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Ron has to sneak out. The Burrow is filled with the Order. They are looking for you." She stated looking at her best friend. "I could hear Blaise...he was searching for Ron. It was funny actually." She snickered at the thought. Ginny sighed looked at Harry and smiled. "Are the wards set…floo blocked?" Harry nodded his head.

"Of course, nobody can get in without my permission." Harry stated sitting on the bed beside Ginny.

"It won't last. It can be broken by curse breakers." Hermione muttered. "We will have to move soon; in a week or two." Harry agreed. There was a few curse breakers in the Order and it would take long before they realized where they were.

* * *

Blaise glared at Ron as his mother continued to talk to the Weasely Matron. It was so aggravating...Blaise felt that she would come here. He had thought that the Weasely clan was a second family to her. Yet neither Maria, Ginny, Harry were at the Burrow. As he searched through the house; Blaise could have sweared that he heard Ginny talking. Where were they??

"Where could she have gone?" Claudia asked Molly. They were both sitting on the couch. In Claudia's hand was a round glass that was filled with Fire Whiskey. Molly had thought she would need something stronger than tea. Ron was leaning up againist the wall; close to the winding staircase. There was something about the way Ron was acting that made he feel that he was covering up something. Blaise watched as Ron twitched out of reaction to his mother's question. HE knew where they were! Blaise could feel Ron's fear from where he was standing. it was like a tidal wave of raw emotion; almost sickening. Blaise watched as the boy in question began to walk his way towards the stairs.

"Where is she, Ron?" Blaise growled making him look up like a deer looking up at headlights. Ron glanced from the Slytherin to his got up to face her son. Her eyes were on him like a hawk; shivers ran through his body like wildfire. He was screwed... "She is with Harry and Ginny, isn't she?" His blue eyes grew big with astonishment as Blaise guessed. There was only one thing that he could do now...

"Ronald Weasely!! "Molly yelled as Ron pulled out his wand. He looked at his mum and frowned.

"Sorry, Mum." he stated before apparating out of the Burrow. Blaise looked at his mother. Finding her was going to take longer than they first thought. Yet they would succeed...their family never separated. They were all Zabini's and the Zabini clan sticked together. No matter what they were going through at the time...

* * *

"I need your help, Severus." a familiar voice stated making the Professor look up from his textbook. Standing in the doorway of his library was his godson, Draco. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt. A black fleece jacket was adorned on his body as well. Yet the look on his face worried Severus deeply. There was pain and suffering etched all over the young man's face.

"What's going on, Draco?" he asked pointing to the empty chair oppsoite of him. Draco glided over to the seat and sat down. Warmth from the fire touched his face making him sigh.

"Did you know of the marriage contract I was placed in with Maria Zabini?" he asked watching Severus's reaction. There was no emotion as usual. His facade as a spy gave him the talents at hiding his emotions. "Did you know?" Severus nodded.

"I was there when the contract was made. With her disappearance, I thought that contract would become invalid. Why?" he asked watching as Draco stared at the fire. "She's back, isn't she?" Draco nodded and glared at his godfather. Blocks Surrounded his mind like an iron wall. He was taught well; a progeny of Snape.

"Father has reinstated the contract and everything has gone to hell." Draco hissed. "She has ran away...everyone is searching for her." Severus knew where this was going.

"You want me to look for her." he stated already knowing the answer. Draco nodded.

"I can't tell Father; he will send one of his men and they would make matters worse." Draco stated as the thoughts of his father ran thought his head. There was something that Draco was telling him; something vital to her existence. Severus sipped his Fire Whiskey before returning his attention to Draco.

"Who was she?" he asked. Draco's silver eyes grew big as the question sunk in. Draco had promised that he wouldn't speak of her past. "You have to tell me, Draco. I can't find her if i don't know who she was before." Draco swallowed deeply before answering his godfather.

"She was Hermione Granger." he answered watching as Severus sputtered on his drink. Severus looked at Draco who was watching him quite calmly. The blocks slowly began to fade from Draco's mind; images of the Zabini girl hit his mind instantly. She looked so much like her mother; yet those eyes were her father's. Severus had met the Zabini patron before and it was a night to remember. That man could surely fight, wand or fists.

"Hermione Granger???" he asked shocked. The Fates were defintely screwing with his life now. Hermione Granger...Miss Know-It-All of the Gryffindors, the Princess of Gryffindor. Damn him and his life.

"She's Maria Alessandra Zabini now." Draco stated. His reactions were so calm and collected. "Maria ran away after the ball that was hosted at the Manor. Blaise and his mother are searching for her as well." Severus looked at Draco and smirked.

"Why do you care if she is gone? You should be happy." Severus baited watching as the grey eyes slanted in reaction. The rivarly between Granger and Draco was the classic Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Two people that are best at everything and now they are to be married. It was like fire and ice; two different elements that could never co-exist. It was just impossible.

"I don't like people thinking that I was the one that planned this. Its going to get nasty if its not settled now and I would rather avoid the mess." Draco stated in a voice that held resmembalnce to his father's. "So can you help me or not?" Severus sighed.

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 11

_It was dark…Hermione couldn't see anything vastly important to her well being. It was strange; Hermione could feel grass beneath her bare feet. She was probably in a wooded area....her head began to hurt from trying to grasp what was going on. She knew she was dreaming; it was best she followed through the dream and see where it leads. Hermione looked up as screams began to fill the air. Her eyes bulged as moonlight flooded her surroundings. She knew where she was. _

"_MOM!" she screamed running down the path she knew too well. "DAD!" Her childhood home appeared; bright lights flashed on and off in the windows. Anger washed through her body, replacing the fear that had grasped her heart. She couldn't let her parents die; she knew that the Dark Mark would be placed over the house after the deaths of her parents. It was routine for Death Eaters to mark the house after the deed was done. A round of evil hackles made Hermione run faster; she knew that voice. It belong o the mad woman….Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione could see the shadows moving in the windows. She was so close; Hermione pulled out her wand and shouted, "Bombarda!" The wall blasted through reveling her shriveling parents. _

"_RUN, MARIA!" a familiar voice shrilled as her mom looked up. Instead of the face of Jane Granger, Hermione gazed at her biological mother, Claudia Zabini. Her eyes widen a bright green light enveloped her mother's body. Screams echoed through the air as Hermione's eyes fluttered open._

"Hermione…Hermione, wake up!" Harry hissed shaking his friend desperately. All of the sudden, she pounced. Harry landed on his back with Hermione straddling his hips. Her wand was pointed at his throat, wavering only slightly. "BLOODY HELL!" Hermione realized what was going on and quickly got up. She ran her fingers through her hair as she took a deep breath in. "What was that? You almost took my bloody head off." Hermione looked at Harry who watching her bug-eyed. Her friend was dressed in a pair of ragged pajama pants and a white wifebeater. His hair was messy; looked like he just got out of bed.

"Sorry," she muttered her body still shaking from the nightmare. "Bad dream." Hermione needed to see her paretns' to make sure that they were alive. Something strange was going on; they didn't respond to her letters. Hermione shook her head, trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. Harry would take her to her parents later on; she could convince him. He nodded realizing that he woke her up at the right time. Cold sweat drenched her body from the body spasms she had as she dreamed. Harry could still remember that scream that woke him up. He shuddered at the thought; it scared him that a sound like that could come out of his best friend's lips.

"It's fine...I just have to remember to never wake you again." he joked. Hermione smiled at his trying. "Come on, Ginny is making a spot of breakfast." Hermione took his hand and let him lead her out of the bedroom. Maybe this wasn't bad after all.

* * *

"We have to find them soon." Molly stated looking at the group of people that were encased in her kitchen. Remus stood in the back ground; his mind running through all the possibilities. Part of him was proud that Harry took Hermione away. He was quite protective of them after Sirius died. Harry more so because he had lost his godfather, the only connection he had to a real family. Yet Remus always saw a part of himself in Hermione. They both had a love for knowledge, a love to know all there was to know. He could remember several incidents were they had spent all night conversing about numerous subjects. She was a bright witch and the best friend to his self-appointed "godson". Her emotions and actions were directly connected to Harry's. If he did one thing, she would follow up. Ron just completed what they had....they were so much like the Marauders. They were always there for each other. Yet Remus knew that running away wasn't the best way Harry could have handled this. There was other possibilities...if they had hurt her, well that caused a rise in Mooney. They wouldn't chance hurting Hermione. Too many people loved her.

Remus smiled at the thought of his beloved friends. They were always there for him when he need it the most. Since he was a werewolf and all, Remus wasn't allowed the normal acts of a regular witch or wizard. He could remember several times were Lily or James would stand up to the leering people and tell them to sod off. They were the best; Sirius helped him out as well. After he lost his flat, Sirius let Remus stay at Grimmauld 12. The Black Library was humongous, Remus would spend hours in there. Sirius would have to drag him out so he could eat.

"Grimmauld 12," Remus thought to himself. It was a brilliant place to hide...he wondered why nobody has gone there before. It wasn't like that place was unknown to the Order. They used it as headquarters most of the time. Harry would certainly take Hermione there if she was in any trouble. Sirius would have done the same. Remus grabbed his coat off the hanger and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going, Remus?" Molly yelled making several heads turn to him. He smiled slightly.

"I know where they are."

* * *

"You should have been there, Hermione. It was bloody fantastic!"Ginny stammered making Hermione smile. They were eating at the table, conversing like hey used to. Harry was reading from his Quidditich magazine while sipping some coffee Hermione made. At the moment, Ginny was telling Hermione about how Ron was turned bright pink by one of George's experiments and wouldn't turn back until the following day. "Mum was furious, of course. Wouldn't stop lecturing them about how they were of age and that they should be responsible...I couldn't stop laughing." Hermione laughed at the thought of Ron being pink.

"Hey, stop laughing at me." a familiar voice muttered walking into the kitchen. "You trying walking through Diagon Alley while you look like a pink giant. Embarrassing it was!" Harry smiled at the recognition of the voice and quickly got up to hug his friend. Ron had grown over the summer, he had to be at least 6 foot now. His bright red hair was cut to where he could see but no more. Hermione suspected that he actually like having long hair; almost identical to Harry's hairstyle. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Ron, when did you get in?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her milk-diluted coffee. Ron sat down at the table and grabbed himself a croissant. She crinkled her nose as she watched him stuff his mouth full.

"Last night, everyone was asleep so I slept in the guest room." Ron muttered taking a break from feeding hsi face. "The wards were hard to get through." Hermione looked at Harry who shook his head. Sometimes she wondered how thick Ron was.

"I'll go fix the wards." Harry muttered making his way out of the kitchen. Hermione smiled at the retreating friend and looked back at Ron who was continuing to stuff his face. It made her stomach flip in revulsion ...how could someone eat that much?? It was horribly disgusting. "So why are you here so early? I didn't think you would come until later on." Ron smirked at the thought of his escape.

"Your brother guessed that I knew where the gang was. Unfortuantely, we were in the living room with both of our mothers when Blaise decided to ask me." Ron answered pouring himself some pumpkin juice. "I had to apparate out of there. Mum is furious of course." Hermione nodded before returning her gaze to Ginny, who was smirking at the thought of her brother actually did something cool. "Why did you run away? Ginny wasn't specific on the details." Her eyes flashed over to Ginny who was taking a deep swig of her drink. She sighed dramatically and returned her attention to Ron. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_"Let me in, Harry!" Remus bellowed as he was thrown to the opposite side of the road. He had to admit that the wards were pretty good; nobody could enter the house without Harry's permission. Pretty extensive....Hermione taught him well in Charms and numerous other spells. He could see Harry watching him from the window; his head shaking out of sadness. This was hurting the boy. On one hand, he cared for Remus deeply. He had taken over the spot that Sirius held in his life. Yet Harry had promised her would take care of Hermione and the contrast between the two was going to tear at him. Remus sighed before pulling out his wand, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A ghostly image of a grey wolf emerges looking at Remus with puppy eyes. Remus bends down and began to muttered into the Patronus's ear. With one wave of his hand, the Patronus bounded up to the building and jumped into the wall, disappearing from Remus's sight. _

**xXx**

"_I'm not going to make you give her up_." Remus' voice stated making Harry turn around. Standing in the middle of the living room was a ghostly image of a grey wolf. Harry instantly reconginized it as a Patronus, more specifically Remus's patronus. "_I just want to make sure that everyone is okay and perhaps you can explain to me what is going on. Your hand must have been pushed to take such measures._" Ron's voice echoed through the air like a hot brand. Hermione must have told him why they ran. Everyone knew how much he hated the Slytherin God. "_Let me in Harry. I can help you." _The Patronus quickly disappeared as Ron's yelling grew louder. Harry waited and watched as Ron ran in; Hermione and Ginny quickly following him.

"She has to marry the bloody ferret!?!" Ron hissed pointing his finger at Hermione. She glared at him; Ginny placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "What the hell is going on?" Harry looked at Hermione, who he guessed wanted nothing more than to hex Ron into next week.

"Remus wants permission to come in. He wants to help." Harry stated watching as Hermione's eyes flashed over to the window. She could faintly see his outline; him leaning up against a big oak tree. Her glare lost its fire as she looked back at Harry. His emerald eyes watched her as she sighed in defeat.

"Is he going to make me go back? I can't go back right now, Harry. I will go into hiding, if that is the only choice I have." Hermione stated making Ginny cringe. She couln't bare losing her friend. Ginny shook her head. It wasn't going to happen.

"It won't lead to that. If it does, than I'm running away with you. You can't leave me here alone with them." she muttered pointing at Ron, who glared at his sister. Harry smirked at Ginny's bluntness. She could always lighten the mood. Ron shook his head. Hell would freeze over before Ginny ran away with hermione; they stuck together, the four of them.

"It WON'T lead to that, 'Mione." Harry said his voice firm and calm. "Remus gave his word that he wouldn't take you away." Hermione sighed and made her way to the window. Remus looked up at her and smiled. She had a fondness for the werewolf. He would know what to do. She nodded smiling at the man outside.

"Let him in."


	14. Chapter 12

She seriously needed silence. The arguing...It made her feel so depressed. Hermione didn't want this; she never wanted Remus and Harry to be so divided. Remus desperately wanted to her to go back to her mother and brother. He thought that perhaps that they could be a loophole in the marriage contract. They could search while she "**_safely"_**resided at the Zabini Mansion. After an hour of listening to Harry and Remus debate over her, Hermione had sunk out of the study and ran for cover. She couldn't help but think about their opinions.

Harry wanted her to be with him. He was fiercely protective of her; the typical Gryffindor as always. He protected his own, which include Hermione and Ginny, and now with all the destruction that was occurring in the wizarding world...it was putting him on the edge. Harry wanted to keep them as close. Hermione couldn't blame him. She was the same way with him. Just sometimes it was so _annoying. _

_"Hermione?" _Hermione looked up from her hiding spot and watched as Ginny pushed through the bushes. She was currently in the Black Garden, a place that was filled with some of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. She could remember Sirius showing this place to her after one of Harry's fits. Sirius had took pity on her; he knew how it felt to be the brunt of anger. He wanted her to be happy and this was the only way he could show it. Sirius had told her that it was a place that he went to think during his childhood; when his mother was pressuring him with the belief of pure-blood supremacy.

"I'm right here, Gin." Hermione muttered waving off the wards she placed around the garden. The faint veil that enveloped the garden, disappeared letting the red head in. With one sweep of the hand, the wards were replaced. Hermione could hear the swift in-take of breath as Ginny watched in amazement. Few knew how capable she was with magic.

"Harry and Ron are looking for you inside." Ginny muttered sitting down on the stone bench. Hermione was currently leaning up against it; Her eyes were on the midnight sky; pinpoints of blue and red stars decorated the fine beauty. She could name off various constellations by just looking up. Astronomy was one of her favorite classes. "I thought you would be out here." Hermione nodded at the obvious thought. Ginny knew her well; more so than her best friends.

"It's all my fault." Hermione muttered feelign tears well up. "I shoudln't be here. I'm causing all this fighting..." She coudl feel Ginny, shaking her head at Hermione's words.

"It's not your fault, Hermione!" Ginny stated sliding off the bench to where she was sitting right beside her. "We wanted to run away, remember? Harry more so...all this pressure is going to break him and he knows that. You just gave him an opportunity to get away for awhile." Tears fell down her face as the words sunk in. It was true; pressure was being placed on them 24/7. They were the Golden Trio! Images of her parents ran through her mind making Hermione look down. "There is something else that is bothering you...it can't just be about this arrangement." Hermione sighed and nodded.

"My parents...I need to see them. I can't help but feel that something is going to happen to them.' Hermione muttered wringing her hands. "I haven't received one letter from them." Ginny nodded, looking away for a breif second before returning her attention to Hermione. Hermione looked up and couldn't help but cringe at the devious glint in those blue eyes.

"Let's go see them, Hermione!" Hermione shook her head. It was too dangerous...yet Ginny continued to rant. "You have your Apparation license! Let's go! They won't even notice that we are gone." Hermione bit her lip as temptation sunk in. It would only take a few minutes; Hermione desperately wanted to see her parents again. To make sure they were okay; Hermione smiled and nodded.

"All right, let's go!"

* * *

_Jane couldn't help but think of her daughter. It was impulsive; the motherly act that is bestowed on all women when they have children. She missed Hermione terribly and Jane could tell that her husband did as well. It had been hard on him to let her go. She was a Daddy's girl through and through. All those memories of her when she was little proved that. _

_"I'm going out." a familiar voice muttered making Jane look up from her novel. Alex stood across the room; leaning up against the doorframe. His once beautiful eyes were now dull and lifeless. His clothes looked almost ragged. Jane bit the inside of her mouth to keep from saying something. Alex was taking it hard, more so than she first thought. _

_"Where?" she asked closing the book. Jane got up and walked over to the bookcase. Alex had built it for her and Hermione five years ago; it stood as a monument to her somewhat. She slid it back into placed and returned her attention to her husband. His eyes radiated self-loathing; Jane hide the chills that ran down her spine as he looked at her._

_"Out," he muttered breaking eye contact. Jane nodded slowly. She wasn't going to get an answer. _

_"Be safe, Alex." Jane muttered sitting back down on the couch; her eyes on the t.v. She listened to his movements fore that was the only sound in the house. His footsteps were distinctive; sharp and precise, that was sometihng that never changed. As the door opened, a bright light filled the hallway. Jane screamed as she watched her husband fly across the room. The thud of his body echoed through the air as his body connected with the opposite wall. Her heart stopped as blood ran down his pale face. One thing came to mind: run! She ran to the stairs and ran up them; hoping that they didn't see her Voices echoed through the air as they made their way into her house. Jane didn't look back though; it was simply too dangerous. She vaguely remembered Hermione talking about their war. What were those people called? She skidded down the hallway and ran into her room. It suddenly clicked as a sharp pain ran through her body. _

_There were Death Eaters in her house. _


	15. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hiayh!! I know I haven't updated in awhile. I am so sorry but I hope this makes up for it. I'm not quite sure that its up tp par but here you go! Hope you enjoy! =] _

Wind whipped around the two as they apparated at the forest edge. They were currently a few meters away from her house. The Grangers lived in the isolation of the country. Both parents revealed in the freedom. Hermione smirked at the thought. They were standing in her favorite place; the place where she would go to think. A swing had been placed on a unoccupied tree when she was bushes were placed randomly around the swing, giving it a bit of decoration. The Don Juan roses had been planted by her mother the same year. They were her favorite; she bought a perfume that mirror the scent when she went to Hogwarts her third year. Hermione looked at her friend and smiled. Ginny was looking around like a shocked puppy. She had never been out of the wizarding community; seeing life here would be shocking.

"Where are we? It's so pretty." Ginny murmured smelling one of the roses. She smiled slightly.

"It was my favorite place to be when I was little." Hermione answered pulling out her wand. "We're not far from home." A bright light emitted from the tip showered their surroundings in a faint light. They were alone, Hermione moved to the edge; leaving the shadows to view her home. She could see the lights barely; her mum must be up still. Hermione smiled at the familiarity and motioned for Ginny to follow her.

"Mum might have some cider to give us." Hermione muttered as Ginny followed in step. Apple cider was her mum's specialty. It would leave your mouth tingling from the spices. Ginny nodded.

"That stuff is good. I had to fight Ron over the last bottle you brought over. It wasn't pretty." Ginny stated with a smirk on her face. "I won naturally." Hermione could swear that Ginny was a Slytherin; the way she does things was downright cunning.

"You always do." Hermione agreed. The girls laughed as they walked over to the house. There was movement in the lights. Shadows??? More than two…Hermione instantly brought out her wand. Something wasn't right.

"What are you doing, 'Mione?" Ginny hissed watching as the witch approached the house; her wand raised. Ginny took her wand out as well and followed suit. A loud scream pierced through the air; making her blood run cold. It was her mother; Hermione could place that scream anywhere. A memory of her mother breaking her leg when she was eight popped into her head. That had been a night to remember. Where was Dad though?

"Mum!" Hermione shrieked her eyes widening as the doors were swung open; revealing a group of Death Eaters. Ginny pushed Hermione into the shadows of the large house as the group walked out. Hermione watched in horror as they dragged her beloved mother out.

"Where is your daughter?" a familiar voice asked. Hermione watched in shock as Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of her mother, his wand out and ready. Anger ran through her veins and she watched her mother convulse in front of her. She felt herself move but was jerked back by Ginny. Her blue eyes connected with her.

"You can't." Ginny hissed her eyes trying to get Hermione's attention. "He will take you, Hermione. We won't be able to get you back." Screams echoed through the air as Hermione jerked away.

"**You expect me to watch that man torture her! I won't stand for it!"**Hermione hissed with venom. Ginny sighed out of anxiety. She knew she wasn't going to win. Hermione was as stubborn as a lion sometimes. If Harry or Ron was here with them, then perhaps she could be convinced.

"Fine but I'm fighting with you. I won't leave you alone." Hermione nodded realizing that this was the only way. Ginny was too much of a Weasely to back down from a fight. Her Griffyndor personality wouldn't leave a fellow lion behind.

"Fine."

* * *

_Where is your daughter?_

_That question ran through her mind as her body was assaulted. Everything was hurting; her body felt like it was begin stabbed by thousand of knives. She had to be strong though. Jane had to live for her daughter. Hermione was alive and well; that mattered to her the most. Alex...her poor Alex. Tears decorated her face like clockwork. Jane couldn't remember seeing him when she was reawakened by the silver-haired demon. Another wave of pain made way through her body; making her scream bloody murder. _

_"This can all stop. Just tell us where your daughter is." he muttered."Your death could be painless." Her eyes fluttered with weriness. She was going to die soon; the ache in her bones made havoc through erh body. The warm feeling of blood became cold as it oozed from the cuts on her body. The man made way towards her but was stopped as a bright red light whizzed past him. Her eyes fluttered, ignoring the whispers that echoed through the air. Jane was losing this battle; her strength was disappearing quickly. She was ready for death. A part of her wanted to die quickly. No pain.._

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a familiar voice screamed. Hermione??? Jane pulled herself up slightly to see her daughter; standing there with her wand out and pointed. Her friend..Ginny?...was standing beside her. Her wand was out as well; pointing at the group of black-claded men. _

_"You decided to make an appearance, Miss Zabini. How thoughtful...and I'm so glad that Miss Weasely could make it as well." the man stated his eyes flinting from Ginny to her daughter. Pure anger and loathing radaited from her daughter. She looked like an avenging angel; so pure yet deadly to mess with. She couldn't help but smile. That was her daughter. _

_"You are despicable." Hermione seethed. "Let my mother go." Lucius tsked waving his wand like a mother would wave her finger at their child. _

_"Now, Now. This Muggle isn't your mother. The Zabini blood that runs through your veins proves that. She is nothing to you." he stated with arrogance. Ginny raised her wand at a Death Eater that tried to move from his spot._

_"I wouldn't move if I were you!" Ginny hissed. Her eyes flashed over to Hermione, probably wondering what was going to happen next. _

_"Leave, Lucius." Hermione seethed watching the man hover over her. "She has nothing to do with this." She glanced at Ginny who looked like she was about to faint. They were outnumbered and very much out-armed. A plan popped into her head making her smirk mentally. This could kill two birds with one stone. _

_"Come back to the Manor. Be the person you were supposed to be." Lucius murmured his voice soft and silky. "Or watch your mother die. Your choice."_

* * *

"Go to hell!" Hermione hissed before raising her wand up. "_Accio Jane Granger." _Hermione flung her arms out ot catch her mother and quickly passed the woman to Ginny. She returned her attention to Lucius who's wand was out.

"_Crucio," _he quickly dodged the flaming light. It barely missed her side, but she had other things to worry about. The others were about to strike.

"_Protego Horribilis," _Hermione screamed enveloping The trio as a wave of spells ricocheted off the think layer. She could hear her mother crying in Ginny's arms. "Mum...Mum, are you okay?" She had to concentrate but Hermione couldn't help but ask. She was the person that raised her. "Where's Dad?"

"I dunno, pet." she heard her mother cry. Anger ran through her body at the thought of her father dead. How dare they?!?!?!

"Ginny! I need you to get something for me! Its in my left pocket! Ginny, are you listening?" Hermione yelled watching the Death Eaters around her close in. They were going to try and break the shield. Bloody hell, this wasn't going as planned. Hermione could feel Ginny pull out a golden bracelet. It was a gift from Harry. A small crest dangled from the chain with the image of a lion on its surface. It was a Portkey; pressing it would send the traveler to Grimmauld 12. "Press the lion and hold on to Mum. Tell Harry I'm sorry." Ginny looked at her friend with large doe-like eyes.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I won't leave you." Ginny shrieked realizing what the object was. The shield was beginning to weaken; her energy was being sapped. She was going to be captured.

"JUST DO IT, GINNY!" Hermione screamed "I'LL BE FINE! JUST GO!" Hermione watched as Ginny and her mother disappeared leaving her utterly alone. Her mother's screams echoed through the air causing her to sob. She was losing this battle. Her energy became obsolete; her knees buckling from exhaustion. She let herself fall; her eyes fluttering with weakness. She could feel bounds instantly appear around her ankles and wrists; limiting her escape. This was going to be hell.


	16. Chapter 14

_**AN: HELLO EVERYONE! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THIS STORY OF MINE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I DONT KNOW IF ITS UP TO PAR BUT ITS UP FRO YOUR READING. ENJOY AND HAVE A NICE DAY! R&R! **_

_Maria..._

I could feel fingers running though my hair; slight shivers ran through my body at the hypnotic touch. I could remember my mum playing with my hair when I was little. It would instantly put me to sleep. I could feel the haze around me as the fingers continued the careless gesture. I bit my lip and scrunched my eyes as that taste of dark magic hit me. I could feel it; taunting me like an insolent child. Yet how was this possible? Where was I and why couldn't i MOVE?

_Go back to sleep, child._

The voice was feminine. I fought the sleep-induced haze as I tried to remember that voice. It was familiar. I could hear the slight articulation to each word. The snobbish air to the voice...the woman had to be a pure-blood. Memories flooded my mind of my capture; shouldn't I be in a cell??? This was definitely strange. Another haze of lethargy came over me; luring me into the deep abyss of my mind.

_Don't fight it. You're safe now._

* * *

Bloody hell.

I stood shocked as I watched my mum caress (what-appeared-to-be) Maria's hair. How in hell did they find her? Draco leaned against the frame as his mother muttered words to faint for him to hear. This wasn't going to be good; Maria was going to kill him when she woke up. Her rage was something he knew personally; the memory of her fist ramming into his face was still vivid in his mind. Draco had to make sure that she stayed safe in this dark Manor. If she was here, that meant Lucius was the one that found her. Their marriage would be inevitable now; with her in the Manor alone and vulnerable. Draco ran his fingers through his hair aggravated. He was going to have to talk to Snape before the day was done.

"You should be happy that your father found her so soon." his mother stated turning her head so she could face her soon. "The wedding can finally go on." Draco watched as her platinum blond hair fell behind her shoulders in one big wave. Most people considered his father to be quite the looker; yet if they saw his mother , they would be amazed. She had the appearance of an angel... an angel in this dark hell they called home. He had inherited his looks from his mother and his pride from his father. Her eyes were an ice blue with tints of grey; Draco could always count on her eyes to show the true depth of her emotions. Its how he always knew if she was upset. Draco could remember many times walking into the study after his parents had fought, and would instantly run to his mother to comfort her. Narcissa would tell him that she was fine, but Draco could always see the pain in her blue eyes. Draco truly loved his mother; he would die for her if it was necessary.

"This isn't right, Mum." Draco stated speaking freely for the first time. "You can't control our lives like tis a bloody chess game. She has friends..family that loves her."

"It never is. Yet the contract was made with the thought of keeping you two safe." Narcissa muttered continuing to run her fingers through Maria's hair. "She's a powerful witch as well as passionate. Maria is good for you."

"The two of you don't know what is "good" for me." Draco stated his eyes linking on the small petite body before turning to leave. The door suddenly closed. Draco turned to find his mother's eyes on him. "LET ME OUT, MUM!"

"No, Draco. You have to listen to me." Narcissa muttered turning to face her beloved son. "Draco, she is your way out of this life." Draco's eyes widened at the comment his mother was making. She wanted him to run. "You don't have to live like this anymore. I've had to watch you grow up in your father's shadow for so long. You can finally escape all of this. Why don't you take that chance?"

"You know what you're saying?" Draco asked walking towards his mother. "If I was to run away, they would look for me and _Maria _as well. Death would be our punishment of caught." His eyes went to the girl in question. "She has a family that adores her and would keep her safe. Let her go to them, Mum. She would be damned in a marriage that consisted of just me. I might be cruel but I won't put that on someone unexpectedly."

"Don't ask me to watch you follow in your father's footsteps, Draco. I don't think i can bear it. I've lost your father to that blasted man. don't let me lose you too." Draco could see the tears falling down her pale skin. Draco instantly hugged his mother; her knees buckled from grief, he was the only support she had. "I will kill myself, Draco. This war has changed your father. He wasn't a cruel man when we first married. He was sweet, caring...romantic. All the finer qualities I know you possess." Draco looked down at his mother and watched as the tears disappeared with a wave of the hand. The cold exterior she was famous for appeared out of nowhere.

"Cissy?" a loud voice rang making Draco cring. Father was home.

"Your father's calling for me. Do what you want, Draco. Just keep in mind what I said." He could feel her lips on his forehead for a fleeting second before she made her exit. All the warmth in the hall seemed to disappeared as she walked out. Draco returned his gaze to the sleeping beauty on the bed. He couldn't deny his mother's logic; she wanted what was best for him and Maria was his way out. Draco made way to the end of the bed and sat down. His long fingers skimmed her soft hair, too light for there to be any notice. Draco could remember al the times his mother would come into his room when he was little after he had a nightmare. She would run her fingers through his blond locks until he fell asleep. Draco later found out that she had been using a spell all along to get him back to sleep. It wasn't a Dark spell; more in the area of Grey. Draco watched as his fingers began to glow light blue as the spell came in mind. He anxiously began to run his fingers through her hair; keeping time in his hand. Draco could see the light blue flow off of his fingers and into her head. A soft moan escaped her lips as he continued the careless ministrations.

"Draco..." she murmured. Draco could feel his heart stop as she curled up; her head resting in his lap.

Bloody hell.

* * *

_She was gone._

_His confidant in this dark world he had to protect..._

_Hermione was gone and Harry didn't know what he should do._

_He watched as the Order members sat at the kitchen table at Grimmauld 12. Conversations were loud and distracting. Plans were being thrown back and forth; nobody knew how they could get Hermione back from the Malfoy's without there being deaths. Harry grounded his teeth out of anger as his attention was placed on Ginny. It was her fault that Hermione had been captured. If she had suggested that visit to Hermione's mum, they would all be saef and on the move to some foreign land. His fists tighten out of anger; his magic swirled around him like a current. So much pain...anger he had within him. He had to have some release. A pang of guilt hit him like a lighting bolt as he realized what he was thinking. He shouldn't feel that way. Harry couldn't blame Ginny for this; Hermione wouldn't want him to. She would want him to protect her family and friends; something they already did. Tonks healed Jane Granger a day ago; she was so close to death. It was a shock that she survived. Remus was becoming good friends with Mrs. Granger; she was in a state of depression after her husband's cruel death. Love was a horrible thing sometimes._

_"Oi, Harry?" a familiar voice stated tugging at his jacket. Harry looked up from his seat in the alcove and grimaced. It was Blaise; his appearance after Hermione's disappearance was inevitable. The boy that could actually claim Hermione as his sister. _

_"Zabini?" Harry muttered looking out the window. He wasn't really in the modd for talking. _

_"Don't blame her. Its wasn't her fault." Harry looked up at Blaise ad scowled. What the hell was he doing...talking to Harry like he knew him? _

_"Your opinion doesn't count here in my house, Zabini." Harry growled getting up from the alcove he had currently taken as his hiding spot. Eyes were focused on him as he walked up to his bedroom. The lock on his door echoed through the still air; sending chills through everyone's body. No one had ever seen Harry this angry before. It was understandable however. He was in a vulnerable state right now. Blaise stood there, shocked by the display of lothing that just occurred. You would have never thought that someone like him could be this way. _

_"Don't let him bother you, Blaise." Ginny stated placing her hand on his shoulder. Blaise looked at her and scowled. Why was she taking his side? _

_"How can you just stand there and take those looks?" he asked anger lacing his voice. _

_"It's my fault. I convinced her to go out with me. I was the one that suggested leaving Grimmauld. He has every right to be anger with me." Ginny stated walking into the library. He watched as she ran her fingers against the book spines. She was a true sight to see. Blaise could feel his heart leap as he watched the moonlight hit that flaming red hair. "You should be angry too, Blaise." Blaise made eye contact._

_"I have to have faith that we get her back before school starts. I can't let this family fall apart; Mum wouldn't be able to take it. We both need her with us...Maria has brought so much life into our family. As for Draco...he won't hurt her, that I'm sure of."He answered leaning up against the wall; his arms crossed over his chest. Ginny stared at the recling boy and sighed. _

_"Are you willing to bet your life on it?" she asked her voice serious and calm. Blaise looked down and back up; Ginny could see the resolution in his green eyes. _

_"Yes." _


	17. Chapter 15

_Something floated by her...she could feel the soft breeze hit her cheek. She needed to wake up; something was wrong about this. _

_There. was. music._

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the music grew in sound. She could feel her heart beat in tempo as the melody continued; weaving its way into her very soul. So many emotions were reflected in the sad lullaby. Hermione sighed as it grew fainter. The music was moving; Hermione had to follow it. There was no questions about it She mushed the covers off her small body and got up from the king-sized bed. her dirty jeans and shirt had been replaced by dark satin pajamas; the inscription of "M" was embroidered on the tight shirt. Hermione felt like she should be angry; she had been captured by Lucius and his dim-witted partners. She was stuck in Malfoy Manor with no escape, yet there was something about that music that calmed her. Almost like it was hypnotizing her to come closer.._**and she did**_.

Hermione slowly walked out of the room and sighed. The halls were dark; the moonlight barely illuminated the hallway. It was close to midnight, the stars shining brightly against the dark sky. The girl had obtained a strange fascination with the nighttime sky. It reflected so much about her; the feeling of emptiness Hermione had as she watched the people she loved go their separate ways. Pin points of light seemed to show what Hermione found best in her small world. Hermione began to make her way down the hallway; each step calculated and precise. The shadows behind her move around; each tendril of darkness swaying around her, dancing to the melody abroad.

* * *

_They had ghosts at Malfoy Manor; it wasn't anything new to Draco. _

_One in particular was a favorite of Draco's, his great-great-great grandmum Arabella Malfoy. He had first discovered the young ghost when he was ten, searching the cold halls for something to entertain himself. She had just appeared out of nowhere, playing her beautiful music. Draco researched her anme when he grew older. She had been a music prodigy in her time; dieing at the age of 21 during childbirth. Arabella had become a superb flutist and had started learning the harp. Such beautiful music came from her mind; it had astounded her peers to no end. Ari, a name he called her since that first meeting, became one of his closet friends in the Manor. Guess imagine what people would say if they found the Malfoy heir talking to a ghost like an old friend? _

_On this particular night, Draco listened to the melodies with an uneasy heart. His father, over supper, had been talking about Maria and their upcoming engagement. He was pushing for this wedding; his mother couldn't sway him. Maria had no say in the matter as far as Lucius was concerned. Yet soemthing was off about this; his father never would have pushed this onto Draco if it had been any other girl. There was something about Maria that set Lucius Malfoy off. Draco would have to find out; he couldn't let Blaise's little sister get hurt. Blaise...Dear Merlin, Blaise was going to kill him._

_A large squeak echoed through his door; causing Draco to pull himself up. Someone was up; the footsteps were too light to be his father;'s and too heavy to be his mother's. Draco quickly pushed the covers off of his bosy and got up. Maria was up and about; the music must have woken her up. Drao quickly pulled on a white wife beater and sweater. He would have to follow her; he couldn't let anything happen to Maria. _

_Draco slowly opened the door as the small frame went around the corner...he guessed it right. She was following the music. Ari's melodies sometimes had that effect; a sensation that was purely hypnotizing. That's why so many people feared her when she was alive. Her magic pulled people towards her by blending in with the music. It was dangerous...such a gift. It reached beyond the grave._

* * *

Hermione felt the music grow intense as her hands ran over a set of large oak doors. She sighed, pushing back a strand of rebellious hair. she might as well go in; Hermione wanted to know who was playing. She slowly pushed the doors open, her muscles tightening from the work. Hermione gasped at the sight before her.

It was so beautiful, this ballroom. The rook was crystal clear, showing the blazing stars above. So much work had to be put into this room. Hermione swirled, taking everything in. Large, silk tapestries were slung up onto the walls; thier white shine illuminating the room with an ethereal glow. Hermione liked this room; there was something about it that made her feel content. There was beauty in this dark Manor.

"Hello. Who are you, if I may ask?" Hermione turned to address the voice. Her hand instantly went to her mouth; a scream began to build up in her throat from shock. It was a female ghost; yet in appearance, the girl had to be at least 20 years old. Her raiment was very regal; Victorian maybe. Hermione had to emit, the ghost was very beautiful. "I'm so sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"O-oh its okay." Hermione answered with a small smile. "My name is Maria Zabini." Hermione bowed slightly, showing her respect like she had been taught. The female ghost smiled, shaking her head with laughter.

"You don't have to do that, Maria. I hated bowing back then..I still do." the female stated with a voice filled with merriment. "I'm Arabella Malfoy; you can call me Ari. Draco does...that dear boy" Hermione's eyes widen in surprise.

"You talk to Draco?" Hermione asked shocked. It was shocking that Draco would do such a thing; he never seemed to like the ghosts back at Hogwarts.

"Of course, dear. I've talked to him since he was ten years of age." Arabella stated raising up- what appeared to be- a flute. "He caught me playing by accident. He loves music...partially because of me. I was the one that taught him how to play the piano. My father was a superb pianist; taught me everything I knew. My forte, however, is the flute."

"You were the one that was playing!" Hermione stated happily. Arabella nodded with joy. "It was so beautiful. I almost felt like I was home." The ghost frowned at the sight before her.

"What do you mean, dear?"

* * *

_The music stopped, that was surprising. Ari never stopped, not unless she felt like it. For a dead person. Arabella Malfoy was very demanding. She got what she wanted, whether it was free rein over the house or just a time to play her music. Draco had seen Ari on one of her bad days when nothig went her way. Draco and Narcissa left the Manor for a week in Paris just so his father could work something out with the ghost. When they returned, a smirk decorated the friendly ghost face every time she passed by Lucius Malfoy. Free rein it was..._

_"What do you mean, dear?" Ari asked the oblivious girl. They had no idea that he was watching them from the shadows. Draco had inherited his ability to remain unseen by his mother. She could sneak up on you at any moment and you would never know. Bloody sneak, she was._

_"I had a music box my mum gave me. She...Dear merlin, Lucius kidnapped me!" Maria sobbed walking over to the window. The pearly white moon was reflected in her sad eyes. "Everyone is going to be so worried. Oh god, what about Blaise and Harry?" Sobs shook the small frame. Draco watched as Ari floated around the woman, her sad expression quicky becoming angry. _

_"That fool! Why would he do such a thing, dear?" Ari asked concern flushing the dead woman's face. Maria looked towards the flutist and sighed. Tearstains decorated her soft skin, Draco could feel his heart skip a beat at the sight before him. She was so beautiful._

_"I was placed in a muggle couple's home when I was born. Someone was after me but my father died to protect me. I never knew my family until I turned 17." Hermione stated her voice calm and smooth. "Lucius reinstated the contract when I made an appearance to the ball that was hosted here." Ari floated around her hands moving over her flute; Draco could remember her telling him that it calmed her down, this action she was committing now. It made her think more like she once did. Music brought everything back to her dead mind. "I'm so scared. They took my wand...I'm defenseless." _

_"I'll think of something, dear. Lucius doesn't know this house as well as he thinks. I'll help you escape." Ari mumbled looking at the frightened girl. "Do you want me to play for you? It might help your nerves. I can't have you scared when you escape from all of this." Maria nodded watching as the woman before her began to play a soft tune, familiar to both viewers. Draco smiled as Maria began to sway to the melody. She was so beautiful._

_Draco believed in Arabella; she would get Maria out of the house. Ari always kept her promises. How she kept her promises was something Draco found frighteneing._

_Arabella Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with. _


	18. READ THIS!

Hi everyone!

Im sorry if some thought that this was an update! I know its annoying when you come across notes like this.

I just wanted to say that Im planning on redoing the story; fixing names, adding more details, stuff like that. I hope no one is angry. I love this story vrey much and I wouldn't think of abandoning it. I hope that you will watch out for the new version; hopefully it will be better.

Im sorry if I have caused truoble.

xMusicGurlx


End file.
